The wizard and Demon
by shelljax
Summary: Harry has a hero complex, and he knows it. He likes to save people and help, but this time he has dug himself in a hole too deep to dig out of. For he now resides in Japan, years before his rightful time. Tokyo is beautiful, no doubt, but who is this pers
1. Chapter 1

Harry had a hero complex, and he knew it. He liked to help people, but this time he had dug himself in a hole too deep to dig out of. For he now residing in Japan, years before his rightful time. Tokyo is beautiful, but who is this persisting bloke named Sesshomaru and why does Harry feel this weird feeling in his stomach when he talks to him? This is an m/m slash Harry Potter/ Sesshomaru

While I was sitting on a plane on my way to Tokyo, Japan, I couldn't help but think about my life. I knew most people would be excited by this and I would be under any other circumstance, but not this one. See, I'm Harry Potter, boy-who-lived, wizard and the number one person on Voldemort and his little group of Death Eaters' most-wanted-die-in-a-very-painful-way list.

I just wanted to be with my friends, who were like my family than my blood relatives were, and not going to Japan on a mission for Dumbledore and that idiot Fudge for the Ministry of Magic. I knew this was probably just a plan to keep me safe and out of harms way, but that didn't make me feel any better about leaving everyone behind. How they had talked me into doing this, I would never know.

**Flashback**

_I was sitting on my bed in the Gryffindor dorm room thinking about tomorrow, it would be the end of my 6__th__ year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the beginning of summer vacation. When I glanced up I noticed my best friend Ron Weasley came in as he sat on his bed looking at me._

"_Hey Harry, Dumbledore told me that when I saw you to let you know that he needed to see you and to go up to his office. I hope he doesn't want to talk to you about You-Know-Who."_

_I smiled at Ron, he was still looking down about the fight he and Hermione had earlier that day. _

"_It's alright mate I'll bet the Headmaster just wanted to let me know when he was going to pick me up from the Dursley's this summer, and to stay out for trouble."_

_I left the common room thinking about the end of year talk that I always had with Dumbledore at the end of every year since I started Hogwarts. He always tells me to be good and stay out of trouble. _

_I don't go looking for trouble it always finds me. _

_I still don't know why I have to spend each summer with the Dursleys. There has to be some place better. I mean, this is the Wizarding World, I could be hidden anywhere. I bet there are places just as safe, but no, I have to go back year after year._

_I just wanted to be a normal teenager, having fun and hanging out with my friends over the summer. It's just not fair; I've never gotten the chance to be normal, just because I'm the Boy-Who-Lived. _

_I had to quit thinking like that, or I would drive myself insane. One more crazy wizard is not what I need right now, even if it was myself._

_Before I knew it, I found right outside the gargoyle that guards the door to the headmaster office. Now I just had to start calling out candy till I hit the right password. _

_This really can't be the safest way to protect an office. I mean, everyone knows he always picks a name of some candy, be it wizard or muggle. _

'_Oh well, I might as well just get it over with. The sooner I talked to Dumbledore the more time I can have with Ron and Hermione before we leave tomorrow and a summer of hell.' _

"_**Lemon drops, Chocolate Frogs, Jelly Slugs, Blood Pops**__," and just as I was about to call out 'Cockroach Clusters' the gargoyle guarding the door moved, startling me. _

"_Hey! I was just getting into this game," I said glaring at the gargoyle._

'_I may as well go up see what he has to say and get it over with.'_

_When I got to the door I was able to hear voices coming from inside and I couldn't help but wonder who could be in with Dumbledore. I knew that voice from somewhere, but I just couldn't place it. _

_As I stood there listening to what they were saying, I was finally able to remember who was in with the headmaster. It was the Minister of Magic, that idiot Cornelius Fudge. _

'_What the hell is he doing here?' I thought. 'I bet he's sucking up. He's probably trying to get Dumbledore to help him out of some problem. Now that he knows Voldemort is back, he's trying to save his ass and his job.'_

_If he would have just listened to me after the tournament when I said he was back. But no, I was an attention seeker trying to take his job. 'Oh he makes me so mad. Why did I have to come here now?'_

_Just as I was about to knock I heard yelling coming from the office. _

"_HE HAS TO GO!" yelled Fudge angrily. I could just see his face going an ugly shade of red._

'_What the hell is going on in there?' I thought. _

_I could just make out what Dumbledore was saying. "Cornelius there is no need to get so upset, I'm sure it will all work out as it should. Oh and Mr. Potter is at the door don't you think we should invite him in so we can continue this with everyone involved."_

_The door jerked open and I saw not only Fudge and Dumbledore, but three other people in the room that I didn't recognize. I bet they were just his 'yes' men that were just here is agree with him. 'After all, he's _never_ wrong.' I thought sarcastically. _

_I was starting to get a feeling this wasn't going to be our normal talk before going home. It really couldn't be good if they both looked like they were up to something. Which meant I'm was not going to like what they had to say. _

_Dumbledore looks at me with a smile on his face and that damn twinkle in his eye. _

"_Harry, my boy, it's good to see you. Right on time come, come in and take a seat. We were just talking about you. Would you like some tea? Lemon drop?" _

"_No thank you. Is this a bad time, Headmaster?" I asked as I spared a glance over at Fudge and his yes men._

_Fudge stood up and moved around the room to position himself in front of the three others in the room like he needed some reassurance before he said what they needed to tell to me. _

"_Albus, stop beating around the bush lets just get on with this. Mr. Potter, we have something extremely important we need to talk to you about." _

_I knew I should have gone back to my room when I knew that he was in the office. I had a really bad feeling about this._

"_Mr. Potter. What the Minster is trying to say is that Ministry needs to ask you a favor," Albus interjected. _

"_Albus there is no time for this. We need to get all the details set in motion as soon as possible. We don't have time for this, so just tell him what he has to do," demanded Fudge. _

"_Cornelius, I can't force him to do this. It's completely up to him," Dumbledore explained as if he were speaking to a child. _

'_I can't take much more of this,' I thought as I began getting frustrated. "Will somebody please just tell me what is going on?" I said aloud. _

"_Well my boy, what Cornelius is trying to say is that we need you to go on a diplomatic assignment," Dumbledore divulged._

"_But I'm not a diplomat. With all due respect, sir, I don't even know half of the school rules, much less wizarding laws. Why would you ask a sixteen year old? Don't you have people to do this kind of thing?" I asked, directing the questions to the minister and his minions. _

_Fudge just stood there turning a dark maroon in the face and his hat in his fist as they began to clench._

"_Mr. Potter! We normally do, but they wanted you and only you or it's a no go, for some reason they don't trust the British Ministry of Magic and for some other reason they do trust you, after all you're the Boy-Who-Lived." _

_I slumped down in my chair as I stared at him as if he were out of his mind. "What is it exactly that you need me to do?"_

_Fudge started smiling at this as if he just knew I was just going to do what ever they asked of me. 'Yeah right, like that will bloody happen. I'm not anyone's puppet.'_

"_Well you see Mr. Potter there is a group of elite group of warriors in Japan they called themselves the Hidden Fang. With them on our side it would go a long way in helping us with the war effort but only if you meet and negotiate the deal with them. You have already done a lot to help us win in the war against Voldemort but with this we will be able to save more people but only if you are willing to do this for us." _

_I sat there and stared at him like he was mad as a hatter. _

"_Minister, even if I wanted to, I don't really think I would be able to help with this kind of thing, no matter how much I, hypothetically, would want to. I don't even speak Japanese."_

_Until now Dumbledore just sat there letting us talk, with that twinkle in his eyes, going off like fireworks. _

"_My boy if your only problem is the language, that really is not a problem. Harry, surely you know that language barriers should pose no problem in the wizarding world. As a matter of fact, Minister Fudge was kind enough to bring with him today the charm that would allow you to understand and speak Japanese."_

_Before I knew it Dumbledore and Fudge had me agreeing to go. How that happened I will never know._

**End flashback**

Fudge could just go to hell for all I care, but with the Headmaster backing him up I just couldn't say no. Albus Dumbledore is hard person to say no to.

I should probably try to sleep while I can. I'll be in Japan before I know it if I'm not awake for most of the trip. At least they sent me here 1st class. It could have been worse there could be a screaming baby on board. So I got my pillow, reclined my seat back, and I was a sleep in no time.

Beta by Andromedao/Leah/venessa

Email me if you would like me to send you a Email when I update. 


	2. 2 A great time at the MOM

The wizard and Demon

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or InuYasha. They are property of J.K Rowling and of Rumiko Takahashi.

As I slowly woke from my nap and looked at my watch, I couldn't believe that I had only been asleep for about an hour. 'Damn it it's a 12hr flight from London to Tokyo.Why couldn't I have slept longer? I don't get much sleep as it is. The one time I don't have a nightmare and I only slept an hour, just great.' I thought tiredly.

Well I had plenty of time to get more sleep, but I just wasn't tired. 'I guess I could read one of the books Hermione got me about Tokyo. I pull out a book from my carry on bag, A Wizards guide to Japan. I'm glad she thought to spell the cover blank so no one can see what I'm reading.' So I sat back and began to read about Japan and it's culture.

'Wow! Didn't know it was terrible to call someone by their first name, good thing to know. Just what I needed. To piss these guys off, by opening my mouth.' I thought with a sigh.

As I sat there reading, my thoughts kept going back to everything I had to put up with at the Ministry just to get ready for this damn trip.

_Flashback_

After I agreed (talked into, arm twisted, forced, whatever it's called) to do this assignment for _**Professor **_Dumbledore and Fudge, I was told I need to meet Mr. Borland at the Ministry of Magic. 

Fudge, who was still a little red in the face, smiled, "Mr. Potter, be ready when you get to London. Someone will be picking you up from the train station and from there they will take you to Aaron Borland's office. Great man; he's the head of the diplomatic core at the ministry. He always does a good job. His people are the best at what they do and we only have three days before your plane leaves from Heathrow. He still has to brief you on what to expect and all that. I'm sure you will do well and make us proud."

Then Fudge gave pat me on the shoulder, the idiot actually had the nerve lay one of his hands on me.

I could feel a shiver of revulsion running thought my body. Can you say gross? I didn't even want to think about where his hands had been. I would have to burn the shirt when I return to the dorm room. I don't every want to see it or wear it again.

"Well, Albus it's time I headed back, lots to do, you know. I'm sure I will be seeing you again soon. Harry, I will see you tomorrow."

Fudge put his crinkled hat on and was out the door, followed by his lap dogs, before I could even open my mouth.

I turned back to look at the headmaster, who still looked way too proud of himself for some reason.

"Harry, I'm so glad that you agreed to go on this diplomatic assignment. It's very important and it could be just the thing to win us the war. I'm sure I don't need to tell you how great and opportunity this is for us; I just know you will do your best."

I'm sure I had a look on my face that clearly said, 'Are you out of your mind?!'

"Headmaster, are you sure that this is such a good idea? I'm not really good at this kind of thing."

He just kept looking at me with that all knowing smile and stood up.

"My boy, all will be well. I have utmost faith in your abilities to do this. Now, Harry, it's almost curfew, so you had better go, and we don't want anyone saying that you don't have to follow the rules, now do we?" I stood from my chair still unsure I how I get myself in to these things. "Good night headmaster I will see you tomorrow at breakfast."

With that, I turned and walked out of the office. It was a testament of my self control that I didn't go running, screaming, or throwing an all out tantrum as I left his office. I didn't even want to hex him at all. "Now I just need to keep telling my self that and maybe it will be true," I muttered to myself. As I trudged back to the common room, where I knew Ron and Hermonie will be waiting up for me, I tried to figure out what this is all about, but knowing Dumbledore I wouldn't know in until it was too late and I was fighting for my life.

'God, sometimes I really don't like that man. I respect that he's powerful and very knowledgeable, I would be a fool not to, but I was starting to feel like I was just a puppet to him. That he had just pulled the right strings to make me dance.'

I knew he cared, but sometimes I wish I didn't have to be the person who has to deal with this stuff.

I walked up to the Fat Lady and said, "Kneazles". The Fat Lady just smiled at me and swung open. When I entered the common room Ron and Hermione are over me asking questions.

"So mate how did it go? Did he want to talk to you about You-Know-Who," Ron asked with frown.

Hermione looked at him exasperatedly, "Ron, really, he just got back give him a moment to breathe at least. Harry will tell us what the Headmaster wanted to talk about. Don't go jumping on him." Then sent me a little smile.

Ron looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"You wanted to know just as much as I did and you know it, so don't in start on me. Don't act like you're better than that. I was just worried about him, he is my best friend and like a brother. Sorry Harry, I just wanted to make sure that you were going to be alright mate."

Hermione looked at Ron like she wanted to say something, but decided not to. Instead she plastered on a happy smile and she agreeed with Ron.

'When are they going to get together? All their fighting gives me a headache.' I thought for the umteenth time.

"Ron, I'm sorry. Yes, I was worried, but just give him a minute and I'm sure he'll tell us what is going on. Won't you, Harry?"

I just gave a grunt that was a mix of agreement and frustration and went on to explain what had happened in the head master office.

"So now I'm going to Japan. I don't know how they talked me into this, but what I can do."

Ron looked sympathetic. "Bloody hell," Ron exclaimed. "Sorry mate, but at least you don't have to go to the Dursleys this summer that has to count for something. You might have fun and we'll write you to let you what's going on here at home. It's out last night before we leave, do you want to go to the kitchens and get something to eat and maybe play a round chess later? We may as well have a good time, they can't very well give us a detention and the house cup has already been handed out," Ron laughed.

Hermione shot him a reprimanding look. "Ron Weasley, really it's our last night and we don't need to get into any trouble. Harry you sure that you are going to be ok?" she asked worriedly. Then her eyes suddenly brightened. "I have just the thing to help you. I have some books on Japan in my room from when my family was going to go there a couple years ago. Japan has some of the oldest magical traditions in the world; it's a very interesting place to visit. I just wish we where able to go, but my dad decided at the last minute that we should go to France instead. Oh well, I had a wonderful time anyway. I still have the books if you want them, I could just charm the covers blank so no one can see what they're about. I will get them to you tomorrow on the train.

"Besides, I'm sure everything will work out Harry. I think this will be good opportunity for you have a summer just to have some fun when you not doing any of the negotiating. Right now You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters aren't as active over in Japan so you'll hopefully have a pretty normal summer for a change."

I smiled at that. "Yeah, maybe there is going to be something good come from this after all. Thanks guys you are the best. I'm going to miss spending time with you, but maybe I can get back soon and we can hang out after I get back?"

Ron clapped me on the back.

"That would be great Harry we can play chess and get some Quidditch training in so we can really kick some Slytherin ass next year. We'll have a great time and you can help me prank the the Twins. What do you say mate?"

"Ron, that sounds great. You know, maybe this summer won't be that bad after all." I said smiling.

_**End Flashback**_

I really wish they could have come with me, I really miss them. I sure could have used them when I met Aaron Borland, Head of the Diplomat Core.

Man, was he something else.

**Next time we find out what happens at the M.O.M and maybe some on Sesshomaru and the InuYasha crew. **

Beta by Andromedao/Leah/venessa

Email me if you would like me to send you a Email when I update. 


	3. 3 Great man or Nightmare

The wizard and Demon 3

Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt was my ride to the Ministry of Magic. I was happy that I at least I knew who he was, and he was a member of the order of Phoenix.

Kingsley let me know he was just to drop me office at Mr. Borland's office. He had another assignment afterwards, and was sorry he couldn't wait for me to meet Aaron Borland.

I was a little worried by that. It wasn't what he had said, it was the way he said it, as if was some inside joke that I was not being let in on.

Now I understand, I really wish I could forget that man ever existed but my brain won't agree. He will always be something like a song that gets stuck in your mind and can't get out. I just know it.

Why is everyone these days trying to make me crazy? Don't they want me to be able to function? If I'm locked up in a mental hospital I won't be saving anyone.

Flashback

Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt just dropped me off with Mr. Borland's secrecy and left I was told she would let him know I was here.

When the door opened, I couldn't believe my eyes, Mr. Borland looked like a cross between Gilderoy Lockhart and Lucius Malfoy an evil flop. It took everything I had not to laugh. The man was smiling with perfect white teeth, but it never reached his pale blue eyes like he never showed any real emotions. He stood about 5'10 and he had a lean body, with long shiny honey brown hair that reach the middle of his back and was tied back with a ribbon. He looked like he was in his forties.

He still would have been a very good looking man, but for the pink and silver robes and eyes that were cold as ice. He was waving me into his office with perfectly manicure hand like he was the king or jester, can't really tell that much of a difference.

"Harry Potter, it is such a pleasure to meet someone of your standing in our fine community come in, come in. I'm Aaron Borland but you can just call me Aaron and I will call you Harry if that's ok, well of course its ok, we are going to be good friends after all. Well let me take a look at you. Turn around let me see what I have to working with. Take off your outer robe so I can see what kind of shape you're in."

I just stood there with my mouth hanging open. Why in the world would I start taking my clothes off in front of someone I have never met before?

"Mr. Borland…'" I began.

"Aaron please Harry," Borland interrupted smiling.

I gritted my teeth, "Aaron why in, Merlin's name, do you won't me to take off my clothes and turn like I was some type of horse on display? Do you also want to check my teeth?

What's this all about?"

"Harry I just have to see what I have to do, to make a diplomat out of you."

"Mr. Borland….." I tried again.

Again Borland interrupted smiling, "Aaron, Harry."

Gritting my teeth harder, I wouldn't be surprised if I haven't ground them down to nothing before all this crap is done. I still have to put up with him for two more long days after all.

"Aright Aaron what does that have to do with taking off my robe?

Aaron smirked at me, "Why everything of course, silly."

This was really starting to make me mad. I could feel my magic just itching to hex that look off his face and laugh while doing it. I think I was bordering on being insane already. But it was people like this, which just pushed my buttons.

"Well I'm not doing anything until you explain what everything is after all you need me I don't need you. I will not be doing a damn thing."

That made his smile wan a little bit but now it was back with full force like he just got his second wind.

"Harry very funny I know you wouldn't do anything to put our world in danger you almost had me there very funny. Alright where do we start? You're going to need a whole new wardrobe. You can't go around in those rags you call clothing. We also must get your eyes fixed; we can't have you going around in those terrible glasses. What would people say? Heroes don't wear glasses after all. Let's see what else? Oh I know we have to fix that hair, it looks like it's never been brushed or a bird has made a nest in there. We must after all make sure you live up to being the Boy-Who-lived. We'll go get your eyes fix now. Then I'll have someone take you to your room so you can get some sleep, after all it will take your eyes time to adjust. Well come on Harry we haven't got all day," he commented as he was opening the door to his office.

I could just stared at him as if coming out of a daze all the while mumbling to myself "don't kill the idiot don't kill the idiot."

Aaron grab Harry's arm and propelled him out the door, "Hey Rosalynn can you call Healer Heilbronn and tell her we are coming to see her to get Harry's eyes fixed?"

Rosalynn just smiled looking highly amused as if this happened all the time.

"Sure will Mr. Borland."

"Also call my personal tailor to see when he can fit Harry in for a new wardrobe. Let him know he will only have tomorrow and the day after to get it all done."

"Oh one more thing can you call Harrison and asked him the name of the cobbler who made his boots, he was telling me about Monday. Can't have new cloths and not shoes that would be a big over site and we can't do that. Have to have all the dragons caged as they say after all."

"We will be back in about an hour I then I will need you to take Harry to one of the ministry's guest suite and get him settled. Also have an Auror on duty just to make sure nothing happens and no one bothers him".

I see Rosalynn had started writing notes.

"I will have it all taken care of by the time you and Mr. Potter get back sir. If there's anything else you, need just let me know."

Mr. Borland just nods his head.

"I knew I could count on you dear. You always are a big help with everything I need."

Then he winks at her while still hang on to my arm and pulling me towards the elevators.

"Mr. Borland…." I began impatiently.

"Aaron, Harry how many times do I have to ask?"

"Aaron! I may not want to get my eyes fixed; I might like my glasses and rags, as you call them.

He just turned to look at me as if I was crazy. I kept saying, well at least to myself, that I'm going insane but he as no right in hell to look at me like that, out of the two of us he's the one that needs to be locked up. I think I was being very reasonable with my questions he was the one who just insulted me.

"Harry of course you do, what person would like to go around looking like that if there was another option, you kids today. I think I'm may be beginning to get your humor, very funny."

"Well come along the healer will be waiting and since we are going to the Ministry healer we don't want to have an Auror waiting for treatment because you decided to have some fun with me now would you?"

Merlin what a guilt trip. Hell! Might was well, it couldn't hurt. I may as well get something out of this stupid mission. Not having glasses could help when in a fight and when playing Quidditch.

And the clothing, well I can just shrink them and put them in a box when I have to go to my oh so loving family, so they wont see them. What the hell, I have nothing to lose and everything to gain. I pull my arm out of his grip, smirked, and motioned for him to lead the way.

I knew if I was to say anything right then it would be a hex, Better safe than sorry after all. He smiles that creepy smile and starts for the elevators again. We get on and go to the med dept at the ministry. I didn't even know that they had one here. But I guess it made sense not to have to go to the hospital all the time. Being an Auror is a very hazardous job. We have Madam Poppy at school, so it made a lot of common sense to have one here also.

When we walked in we were met by a very stern looking witch in a white healer's uniform.

"Hello Aaron, Mr. Potter, Rosalynn sent a message to let me know that you were coming," she said, while shaking our hands.

Mr. Borland had that fake smile on his face white teeth and all. "Well hello Healer Heilbronn it is so good to see you again. How are the girls doing got any grandchildren yet?"

Healer Heilbronn just laughs, "No! Not yet but soon hopefully I can't wait. Why don't you go into the waiting room while I take Mr. Potter back and fix his eyes it should only be a few minutes.

Mr. Borland nods his head in agreement. "Will do; just let me know when you're done so I can lead Harry back to my office. Harry it will be done in no time then you can go get settled in you rooms."

Healer Heilbronn motions me to follow her. "Right this way Mr. Potter. This is a rather easy spell so it doesn't take to long." She leads me in to an examine room.

"Please lie down on the bed and stay as still as you can also try not to blink too much.

This made me very nervous all the sudden. "Is this safe? Why do I have to be worried about blinking? I would rather have glasses than be blinded by some spell."

She just makes a swooshing motion with her hand as if to shoos a way my questions. "Of course it's safe. I just have do repeat the spell if you blink and to do that is an hour wait. I would like to finish with just the one shot. It's best to do this kind of thing when it's slow around here. Are you ready Mr. Potter?"

I smile at her nodding my head to let her know it was ok and take off my glasses and put them on the bedside table.

She holds her wand right in front of my face, "Please hold still I'm going to start the treatment now." While she makes the correct wand movements and said the spell "_**absolutio**__**iustusaum**__**aspectususmact,**_" a bright yellow light comes from the wand and hits me. I suddenly feel dizzy, nauseas and I have a bad headache.

I thought she said it was safe, this feels like I have a hangover after having a long night of drinking. I can barely move I can only lay here and try not to howl with pain.

All the sudden I can fell there is something cold against my mouth I open my right eye I can see that Healer Heilbronn has a potion vile in her hand it look to be a mild healing daft.

"Here you go Mr. Potter this should get rid of your headache and any other side affects the spell might have caused."

I open my lips and drink it down in one go and start to gag. How can something that makes you want to be vomit cure anything? But its already working I can feel I'm getting back to normal or as normal as I can be.

"There you go Mr. Potter, good as new, sit up so I can take a look at your eyes."

I sit up things still look blurry and I can't really make anything out unless it's right in front of my face. I sit up and she uses her wand to run a complete check up on my eyes.

She smiles at me and puts her wand away. "All went perfectly, there should be no problems."

I reach for my glasses to put them on and she snatches them out of my hand.

"Hey that spell didn't do anything I still can't see I need my glasses to see I don't want to go around walking in to walls and door that's just not my idea of fun no matter what you think lady."

She just giggles at me. "Mr. Potter you were told it will take a few hours for your vision to right its self wearing your glasses will just interfere with the spell your eyes have to remain uncovered for the spell to work or you vision will only correct its self to perfect vision though your glasses and that would be just a waste of your time and mine don't you agree."

I smiled at her to let her know I understood and agreed. There must be a class how to get patients to do what you want. She and madam Poppy have the same bedside manner I swear.

"I'm sorry I just expected that I would be able to see right away that's all thanks for taking your time to do this for me I greatly appreciative of you help." I start to get off the bed and she helps me up.

"Think nothing of it Mr. Potter it's my job after all." Then she takes my arm to lead me back to Aaron. "We wouldn't want you to walk into the walls after all Mr. Potter."

I have to laugh at that. "Please call me Harry after everything you have done I'm not the best of patients after all."

Aaron walks up to us just as she starts to laugh again and shacks her head yes.

"Aaron I will leave Harry in your care. I will see you both later."

Aaron took my arm and we headed back to his office so Rosalynn could take me to my room, all the while talking about something.

I just tuned him out I just couldn't deal with him any more right now. I will be glad when I can be by my self.

When we got back to his office Rosalynn stood up and walking over to us said

"Mr. Borland I made the appointments. Your tailor Mr. Alexander will be here at 9 am tomorrow, also the name of the cobbler is Mr. Blackwell and he will be here at that time also so the shoes go perfect with the clothing. They have worked together in the past and had no problem with the arrangements.

I also took the time to call and make an appointment for 1 pm at the Regale hair salon so to get Mr. Potters hair fix they said they could do it as soon as they knew who appointment was for, if not it's a 1 month waiting list I hope you don't mind."

Mr. Borland just smile at her. "No dear I knew I left everything in the right hands after all we only have 2 days left to get everything done. I will just leave everything up to you. Please go ahead and take Harry to his rooms now so he can get some rest."

He let go off my arm. Then she grabbed my other arm are pulled me back to the elevator. She just shows me to my room, tells me the password is dragon says good night and if I need anything just to call Bubbles the house elf she will get me anything I need. I thank her and tell her goodnight also.

I say the password to the room and go inside. The room is very nice from what I can see of it that is. I find my trunk and change in to some sleep pants and go to bed after all I'm going to be put though hell over the next couple days.

End flashback

I was right, the next two days were hell, but looking at my self now I'm glad. I hardly look like myself any more. I had some trying times especially during my fittings for the new clothing.

Mr. Borland wanted some really hideous colors (all pastel).

I was glad when Mr. Alexander agreed with me, I got what I wanted. That was a victory for me and I will take all the wins if anyone else had my life they would do them same.

When I looked in the mirror, after everything was said and done, I was shocked by how I look now. I have black hair that goes right past my shoulders and it's not messy at all. My face has really changed with out my glasses. I have emerald green eyes long lashes that any girl would envy, well at least that are what I was told. I think I look a little feminine, but good none the less. I was still happy and my clothes look really good on my frame, since I'm only 5'6. I was a little worried but in the end I was very happy with the overall effect. Mr. Alexander really is good at what he does.

I was also given an Auror kit which is pretty cool. It has almost anything you could need in an emergency situation; it was a gift from Dumbledore. Kingsley Shacklebolt gave it to me just before I left for the airport. It has a port-key, about 30 diffident kinds of potions, dueling robes made out of dragon hide, and all kinds' food and candy, I bet there are lemon drops in it. Also it shrinks and un-shrinks at just a touch and is keyed only to me. I packed all my stuff in it, and put it on a necklace to wear around my neck, can't have muggles at the airport seeing anything magical.

The only bag I had was a carry on with books and a change of clothing. This was fine with me I don't want to have to fight to get anything from the baggage claim when I get to Tokyo.

Thank you Merlin I'm finally getting sleepy again. I might as well take another nape before we get there.

I can't wait to get there I'm planning on going to go to this cool shrine I read about in one of the books Hermione gave me as soon as I read about the place I knew I had to go check it out. It was as if the place was calling to me. I have found that I always should listen to what my instincts are telling me or I may end up dead.

I lean my chair back again and drift off to sleep hopefully I will not wake up before we get there and have another dreamless sleep.

I've ready filled out the quarantine questionnaire so I shouldn't have any problems.

I slept until the stewardess started patting my arm to wake me up for the landing.

Next time Harry 1st view on Tokyo and Sesshomaru

beta by Andromedao/Leah


	4. 4 The Beginning

**The Beginning **

I was startled awake as the stewardess shook my arm.

"Sir, we are getting ready to land please returns your chair to the upright position and buckle up."

I sat up and blinked a couple times to get my eyes to focus.

"Thanks. How soon before we land?"

The stewardess smiled and told me it would be another 30 minutes and walked away.

I folded my blanket and put my book back in my bag with a happy smile on my face. I had slept the rest of the way and didn't have any visions or nightmares. _'I wonder if the distances from England were what kept them away? After all it's kind of strange for my sleep to be uninterrupted by anything.'_ Buckling my seatbelt and getting comfortable, I made sure I knew where all my paper work was so I could leave the airport as soon as possible. _'Passport, disembarkation card, and quarantine questionnaire; check, check, and check. I'm all good.'_

After the plane landed and I made my and way through all the check points. After that, I was glad to leave Narita Airport behind. I'm surprised that they didn't want blood. I wish I could have used a Portkey, I hate them but they are a lot faster way to travel at least I don't have to catch a fight back. That place was a little confusing and was more of a mall than an airport terminal.

I walked out the doors and hailed a taxi I didn't think I could use the tram or the buses and not get lost. I got into the car, "Take me to Seiyo Ginza Hotel, please."

I stared out the window in amazement; the place looked like a wonderland. It was lit up with neon glowing signs everywhere. The streets here in Tokyo where crowded and loud, but in a wonderful way. It reminded me of how I felt walking to Diagon Alley for the first time.

Before I knew it my driver was pulling to a stop in front of the Seiyo Ginza Hotel. _'Wow, this place is just… wow.' _ After paying for the taxi and I walked toward the front doors, which were automatically opened by the door man. I couldn't help thinking that the hotel was amazing, I'd never been somewhere this nice before and doubted that even his Uncle Vernon could ever afford a hotel like this_. 'Well it wasn't my money and I plan to enjoy my time in Tokyo while I could, because with my luck something was going to go wrong sooner than later.'_

I walked up to the lady standing behind the check station and was greeted in both Japanese and English. "Hello and welcome to Seiyo Ginza how may I help you?"

"I'm checking in, you should have a reservation under the name Potter, Harry."

"Yes here it is. You have the Premium Suite which is located on the top floor," she told me while waving over a bellman and handing me my key card. Turning the bellman and nodding her head. "Suki-san, take Mr. Potter to his suite please."

After being shown to my suite I entered looking around though. 'Wow! This place is bloody fantastic!' The interior of the lavish suit were done stylishly. To make it stand out, European elegance is juxtaposed with oriental mystique. The best part was the 17th century Japanese screen in the living room and a lovely four poster bed. I was in heaven. "I wish my friends were here they would love this," I muttered to myself.

I decided to sit on the sofa and read over my information again before showering and going to bed. I was suppose to be contacted the day after Sunday, which gives me all Saturday to do a little site seeing, I couldn't wait_. 'I also need to remember to get some souvenirs for Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Weasley family__**.'**_

I pulled my Auror kit from around my neck and returned it to normal size and pulled out my sleep pants and dreamless sleep potion. I would need the potion to get my body back on track from the time change after sleeping most of the way here. Even though it was night, I wasn't tired and I wanted to spend the day tomorrow seeing Tokyo, not sleeping. So, I took a shower and drank the potion and got in to bed and was a sleep in no time.

-----

The next morning I got up changed into a pair for black dragon hide pants and boots along with a dark green silk shirt that showed off my body very nicely, if I do say so myself. It was great to have clothes that fit for a change and didn't look like it came from a baby whale. I decided to pull my hair back into a loose ponytail since no on here knew me. I figured I wouldn't be recognized for a change. I reattached my Auror kit and grabbed my money, my tourist guide book, and key card before I left the room.

I decided the first stop would be this shrine that I had read about. It was supposed to have two important landmarks where the shrine is located which were common to both the present day and the Sengoku period. I couldn't believe how long some magical things have been in the world and muggles just don't pay any attention to, just because you can't understand it doesn't mean it not real.

The first was the Sacred Tree and the second was The Bone Eater's Well, _'I wonder were it got a name like Bone Eaters well?'_ I'm insane I know but when I saw the name I just had to go see it come on Death Eater, Bone Eater. Call me curious or morbid; I just had to come see it for myself.

When I got to the Shrine I happened across a little boy standing at the old well house and asked, "Is this were the bone eater well was?"

The boy said it, was but he was afraid to go into the creepy old well house. He told me that he would go get his grandfather to show me and to wait there.

While I was waiting, I suddenly heard the sound of some one Apparating on to the grounds. _'Oh Merlin why now,'_ I thought as I ran to the well house to hide inside just to make sure they weren't there for me. Better safe than sorry, but I hoped that they weren't Death Eaters looking for me because I would feel bad if something happened to the family just because I had a morbid sense of humor these days.

As I was listening, I could just hear someone talking near to the well house. "Look in there Potter has to be here somewhere."

'_Oh fuck,'_ I thought and started looking around for some place to hide when I spotted a ladder going down into the well_. 'I'll go down into the well and hope they just have a quick look and don't see me.' _

They sound like they are in a hurry. Just as I turned to run to the ladder the door was jerked open by a Death eater who hurriedly cast a spell, as I tried to avoid it I started falling back into the well and then blacked out.

**Outside the Well. Third POV**

When Harry fell into the well he had disappeared. The death eater was in shock when someone came up behind him.

"Mulciber, do you have him?"

Mulciber turns around still in shock. "Antonin, you were told to put up wards to prevent Apparition and port key so he couldn't get away. Now we have to try and find him again because if we don't it's going to be your ass."

"What are you talking about? I put up the wards as soon as we got here."

"Well then, how in the hell was he able to Apparate away?"

As the two death eaters were about to leave they were hit with a spell form behind. Two men in long white robes with their hoods up walked over to the 2 Death Eaters. As the taller of the 2 reach down and grabbed the men's arms, the other was looking in to the well room, staring at the well. He turned to look at the other and smiled. "So it has begun," he said softly.

The other man stands and looks at him. "Yes its time. We knew this day would soon be here."

The smaller of the two nodded his head and grabbed one of the Death Eater's arms. "I will take this one and see you at home, we have a lot of plans that need to be set in motions now. "

The two men Apparated way with a soft pop just as the boy came around the side of the shrine with his grandfather.

"Souta, there is no one here." The boy looked around with a frown on his face. "Sorry grandfather. I guess he decided not to wait after all, he must have had something else to do."

The grandfather ruffled his hair. "That's ok. You know that I don't allow anyone near the well, what if a demon had gotten though or Kagome had come home? That would have been hard to explain. Next time just tell them it off limits to the public and send them on their way."

"Yes grandfather."

**Feudal Japan. Harry's POV**

'_What the hell had just happened?'_ I wondered as I started to wake. _'I remember being almost hit with a spell and falling back into the well, then being surrounded by a bright blue light.'_ Now looking up I could see daylight and not the roof of the well house. _'I guess the well transports you somewhere else like a portkey would or some kind of portal. I hope I can climb out of here, just what I need is to be stuck in here and not know where I'm at or if anyone is around.'_

After I was able to climb out of the well, I took a look around. "JUST FUKING GREAT! I'm in the middle of nowhere in some damn forest and if my luck holds, which I have no doubt it will, it will be as bad as the forbidden forest. Why do these things keep happen to me? Merlin, I must be Fate's bitch."

**Else where in the forest. Third POV**

Sesshomaru was walking when he started to smell a demon which had Naraku's fowl stench all over it. With a growl Sesshomaru followed the smell until he found the demon in a clearing not far away.

"I would like to know what you are doing here demon? I can tell you are one of Naraku's little pets."

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, what a pleasure it is to see you. As you can see, I'm not doing anything as of yet. I'm just waiting on someone."

"Who are you waiting on demon?"

"Oh, I'm not waiting anymore. You just arrived for me to kill you, that was very nice of you to come to me. It may have taken quite a while for me to have found you and you were nice enough to have come alone, how sweet."

"You will not find I am easy to kill you little worm. Other more powerful demons have tried only to end up as food for the lesser demons to feed on after I was done."

The other demon just smiles looking as if he had no fear. "Then if I stand no chance then fight me what harm could come of it."

Sesshomaru pulled out Tokijin and gave a cruel smirk. "As you wish little demon. Far be it from me to stop someone with a death wish." Sesshomaru sped to the other demon and sliced him almost in half. The demons blood sprayed all over Sesshomaru, who still had a cruel smirk on his face.

The other demon turned around as he fell and looked at Sesshomaru with a satisfied look on his face. "Lord Sesshomaru my job is finished. I said I was to kill you, but not how I was made for one purpose that that was to have to you kill me because with my death it also means your own." Sesshomaru just look down at the fallen demon.

"There is no honor in death only in victory." The other demon coughs up blood spraying more blood on Sesshomaru.

"Oh, but that was the plan my blood is very toxic and deadly to any demon other that my self and right now you are covered in it. So by my death I have guaranteed yours as well. Can you feel the effects yet? Don't worry the longer you're covered in my blood the faster you will die. I would say by the amount you have been covered in you have about an hour." The other Demon took his last breath with a smile on his face.

Sesshomaru left heading to a hot spring near by to wash the blood off when he started to feel the effect of the poison in his blood. Sesshomaru reached the hot spring and striped down getting into the water. He felt dizzy and distorted the hot spring help some, but he knew that right now his senses were of no good. He would be defenseless against a strong demon. He needed to return to the Western Lands if he was to have a change of defeating the poison that is wreaking havoc with in his body. As Sesshomaru was getting out of the water, he heard a sound from the bushes and looked up to see a human male staring at him with it mouth open walking over to him.

As he stood to confront the human, he felt dizzy again and his world went black as he started to fall.

**Harry POV**

I walked into a clearing and saw the most beautiful man I had ever seen, with water dripping off his chest. He had facial markings of Prussian blue crescent moon, magenta stripes on both cheeks, golden eyes with red marking on his eyelids, pointed ears, and long silver-white hair that flowed down his back into the water. I also noticed he had magenta stripes on his wrist; and where blunt fingernails should be, he had claws, as well as fangs for his canine teeth. As for his physique he was well built and muscled. The fact his was missing an arm didn't distract from his beauty.

When I was almost upon him, he got out of the water; it was all I could do to keep breathing because he was breathtaking. He stood about 6' tall and had moved with total ease and grace. I was just about to ask where I was when the man started to fall. I rushed and pulled my wand to stop the downward descent. It was all I could do not to scream "Why me!"

**Next time more Sesshomaru and Harry **

Beta by Andromedao/Leah/Venessa

Email me if you would like me to send you a Email when I update. 


	5. 5 Bad Luck

**The wizard and Demon**

**Bad Luck**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or InuYasha. They are property of J.K Rowling and of Rumiko Takahashi,**

I couldn't believe my luck. I have been walking around this damn creepy forest for hours and then when I finally find someone, they go and pass out on me. _'I should lay him on the ground and try to find out what's wrong with him. Well at least I don't have to worry about the use of magic around muggles.'_ This guy is defiantly not human. I know he's not a werewolf; they look human unless it's a full moon. He might be a Veela because he has the right coloring, but I don't think they have the tattoos and fangs. "Fuck this, I will just ask him when he wakes up."

I lowered the god-like man to the ground and away from the water so that he doesn't get all muddy. _'I bet he would look good even covered in mud.' _ I had to conjure up a blanket and cover his body because if I didn't I don't think I could concentrate. _'God he's beautiful.'_

Looking now at him I notice that he is starting to shake and sweat. _'This looks bad. What the hell happed to him?'_ I grabbed the Auror kit from around my neck and resized it. I threw open the lid and start tossing everything out. "Where are the damn books that are to be in here?" _'How in the hell did all this shit seem to be a lot more than I packed?'_

When my hand ran in to the potions box I stopped to make sure I put that down safe; I can't break any of them. I also found the portkey. _'YES! That's it I will use it to go back to school, Poppy and Dumbledore will understand I can't let him just die.'_ I grab the port key and made sure we where both touching it and said the activation word. "HOME." I felt the familiar jerking sensation. I couldn't help but think _'here we go'_. I really hate this damn thing even if they were the fastest way for me to get him some help. I was shocked when all of the sudden I felt like I was just let go.

"What the hell! Why didn't the damn thing work?" I exclaimed loudly. Could there be wards around the forest to stop them? But Hermione said they wouldn't work at all I know if felt the pull.

I heard a low growl, but I didn't have the time to think about that. Because I didn't know where to start looking for the end of the wards, if that even what stopped the damn thing. I was sure I had a medical book for field wounds and different types of emergencies that for what ever reason can't be looked at right away by a healer in my kit. I just had to find the darn thing. _'Fuck, I need to calm down or I won't be any help for either of us.'_ I took a calming breath. _'Alright Harry, you can do this.'_

'_First thing I need to find is that book,'_ I told myself as I went back to looking.

"Here it is," I said to him as I pulled out the correct book. I know he probably can't hear me, but it made me feel better. I started looking for a diagnostic spell to tell me what was wrong with him. As I said the spell to myself, I practiced the wand movements. I would not want to damage him more than he already was, because looking at him I know someone would defiantly come looking for him. If he wasn't still alive they might think I did this to him and end up with yet another person after my blood.

'_I think I have the spell down.'_ Just as I said the spell a sickly looking green mist rose from the middle of his chest and started to spell out the words **U-N-K-N-O-W-N P-O-I-S-O-N**, all I could do was just stare at the words stupidly.

All of the sudden I felt a rain drop hit my cheek. I turned my face up to the sky to see it darken at and alarming rate. It was going to pour hard soon and I needed to find some shelter from the weather and a place where I could hopefully stop the poison from killing him. I got up and looked around trying to see if I could find us some place to hole up until after the storm or until someone came looking for him.

I saw that just behind the pond there was an opening to a cave. _'Well that looks like a good place to take cover. I just hope it's not already occupied.'_

"I'll be right back. I'm just going to check the cave to make sure it's safe to move you there. I wouldn't want to drop you if something attacked us." I started to move to the cave when a hand reached out and grabbed my leg.

Looking down I saw his eyes where open in slits I could barley make out the golden color looking up at me. When I saw him trying to talk, I reached down and brushed some of his hair from his face tried to reassure him, "Hush, I will be right back. I'm just going to make sure the cave is safe. I should, hopefully, be able to fix you up soon."

I could tell he passed out again when the grip on my leg had loosened up, so I hurried around the pond and into the cave. It was still light enough out side to see that it was wide enough and safe enough to move him into. I cast a quick cleaning charm around the cave then conjured a blanket and cast a cushioning charm on it so he would have a place to sleep. I then ran back over to where he was laying and levitated him around and into the cave and placed him on the blanket.

I ran back out side and over to my kit and cast a quick packing spell on it that Tonks had shown me. Then I was running back to the cave when I stopped short because I noticed something white and red on the ground near the waters edge and ran over to it to see if it was his. I could tell that it must have been his clothes and swords since I could see they both were covered in what looked like blood. _'What had he been through before he ended up here?'_ I cast a cleaning spell on them and reached to pick them up, when I felt a chill run up my spine. _'Where is this evil energy coming from?'_

I turned sharply to look for the source when my eyes retuned to look down at the sword. I know not to touch that thing it felt pure evil something that I had only felt around Voldemort before. I would have to levitate the damn thing.

When I returned to the cave I put the stuff I retrieved over in the corner and grabbed my potion box and went back over to see how my patient was doing. He was about the same I figured, so I still had some time. I sat down and opened the potions box when I saw that there was a piece of parchment inside. I picked it up and read what is said.

_Potter against my better judgment I have sent you some very hard to find and difficult to brew potions. With this letter you will find a list and deception of each. You will also find a very rare healing potion, be very careful with it for it can only be used twice in a wizard's lifetime. It has the ability to cure almost anything with a few exceptions such as a werewolf's or a vampire's bite, also the potion has a limited effect on the people such as Longbottom's parents. This potion is to be used when there is no other option left to take not because you or one of those idiots you call friends get hurt most thing can be cure with little difficulty. So get this though your head don't use it unless you know you are going to die. _

_Snape_

Well that's helpful the greasy git did something I can use for a change. I looked over the list and found the potion and description I need. I ran over the my patient and forced open his mouth and fed him the potion while massaging his throat to get him to swallow now all I have to do is wait and hope for the best.

All at once I could see a red mist rising out of his skin and disappearing into thin air. I also noticed that his arm stared to re-grow. I wonder why Moody never used this potion if it could re-grow a limb or maybe it had something to do with this guy not being human. I will have to ask him when he wakes up. I decided to light a fire and eat some food that I had brought with me as I watched him sleep.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

As I came to my senses I remembered about the death of the demon, being poisoned, and weakened by his blood. I remember washing off the blood when a human came upon the clearing where the hot spring was located, but that was all I could recall. _'What happened after that?'_

I could feel that the poison is no long affecting me. I could also tell I was not alone and who ever it is was human. _'It must be that boy. Well little human let see how you react now that I'm no long at your mercy. I will show you that you don't mess with this Sesshomaru.'_

I was up and holding the human in the air by the throat before he could tell I was awake. "Silly human never trust a demon. What is your name boy?"

Just then I notices which arm I had grabbed him with. Had the boy been able to re-grow my arm? There is more to him than meets the eye. I will have my answer never doubt it. I also noticed that he had the greenest eyes I had ever seen, a mystery worth solving.

**Harry **

I couldn't believe what was happening; one minute I was by the fire, the next I has hanging in the air with a clawed hand wrapped around my throat.

He still had some of the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. When he talked, it was with a menacing growl. He told me he's a demon and asked what my name was. I couldn't answer him since I could hardly breathe. _'What the hell does he expect? I just fucking saved his life and this is the thanks I get. I knew my luck was bad, but I would have at least expected not to get a death threat. I hope he gives me a change to talk before he kills me.' _I thought morosely.

Beta by Andromedao/Leah/Venessa

I also have this story as a challenge fiction just click Shelljax and read the out line.  
Send me a email and link please and I will post it.

Email me if you would like me to send you a Email when I update. 


	6. 6 The Confrontation

The wizard and Demon

The Confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or InuYasha. They are property of J.K Rowling and of Rumiko Takahashi,

**Sesshomaru's POV**

The boy still had not answered my questions. I guess it's hard to talk when he couldn't breath. I could tell because he was turning blue and couldn't feel air on my hand. This would not help me solve this mystery of who the boy is. I decided to it was better to put him down so he could answer the question.

I tossed him over to the side of the cave and watched him, waiting for him to tell me what I want to know. He looked good lying at me feet with his black hair falling around his face and chest raising falling so fast as he get his breathing under control. There was such fire in his eyes.

**Harry's POV**

'Why is he still just looking at me? I can't breathe and I feel like I'm going to pass out any minute. What the hell is wrong with him? I didn't do anything but save his live that not any reason to try and squeeze the life out of me.'

Next thing I knew I was being tossed on the floor. I felt my self bounce from how hard he threw me; I'd be surprised if he didn't do some serious damage to my legs. I was seeing spots and breathing hard as well. I sat on the cold cave floor trying to slow down my breathing. When I feel like I had some semblance of my old self again, I could feel that he was standing there still looking at me. I let my eyes slowly climb his body until I met the cold golden glow f his eyes. I took a slow calming breath. I tried to stay calm, but it was hard to not be nervous; he was looking at me like a bug he wanted to step on. 'Well fuck this! If he wants to try and kill me, I will at least have my say first, the bloody prick. I don't care how good looking he is he can't treat people this way.'

"You want to know who I am and what my name is, you fucking asshole? Why the hell should I tell you anything? I just saved you life and what thanks do I get? Some prick picking me up by the neck and shaking me like a rag doll. Then it just get better, you strangle me then think 'what the hell let throw him across the cave while I'm at it'. That sure is a way to get you anything you ask right? This day just keeps getting better and better! I fall down some damn well which isn't a well, but a damn portal and end up in some god forsaken forest with no one around. I walk for hours and don't see another living person and when I finally find some one I think that can help, what do you do? You pass out on me. Then when I'm trying to find out what wrong with you, it all of the sudden starts to fucking rain. I have to find some place that's safe and dry to move you to, pack up my stuff, your clothes, and that damn creepy sword all the while making sure you don't die on me. I find the correct potion and feed it to you, save your life, and grow your arm back. I cook for us and wait for you to wake up so that nothing happens to you and then you go and choke me while asking questions. What the hell is wrong with you? Tell me why I should do anything you ask?" I was all but breathing fire at this point I was so pissed.

Is he growling? He has no reason to be angry, but I had better try and smooth things over if I want any of my questions answered. I had a bad temper and one of these days my mouth is going to get me hurt. I counted to 10 in my mind and took a deep breath.

"Look, my name is Harry Potter and I just want to get back to Tokyo and my hotel so if you could please just give me some direction or any help? I will be out of your hair in no time. Hell, just tell me how to get back to the well I'm sure the Death Eaters have left by now."

**Sesshomaru's POV**

As I listen to the boy rant I couldn't help, but watch is the fire flashed in his green eyes. Wait did he say a well? He must mean the one in InuYasha's forest. The one that strange miko (priestess) he travels with uses to go back home from. He said he saved my life, so I can show him back to the well it would not take me out of my way. He would just be eaten a demon if I let him go on his own. I can ask him some more about himself on the way. I don't feel that it would be honorable to let him go on his own and be killed. He is very brave to have gone wandering alone in the forest and to stand up me.

**Harry's POV**

He growled out at me "Boy," I couldn't help but frown

"Don't call me 'boy', I told you my name was Harry. Please use it or Potter if you must, but don't call me boy."

"This Sesshomaru will take you to the well. I will get dressed and when it stops raining we will leave, if not I will let you find it on your own and hope you don't end up as lunch for a lesser Demon," He said with a smirk.

'Sesshomaru that must be his name. I wonder why is talks about himself in the third person? It's a little strange; well at least the damn git is going to help me. The sooner I get to the well the better off I'll be.'

"Thank you, I will be ready to leave when you are."

He turned and walked over to his clothing and started getting dressed. I move and sit back down by the fire and began packing my kit as I waited for him to get ready, but I couldn't help looking at him out of the corner of my eye. He is an asshole but still a good looking one. Maybe I can find out more about him on the way back to the well. I turn back to the front of the cave and watched the rain falling until he is ready to go. I must have spaced out the next thing I knew it has stopped raining and he was looking at me.

"Come, let us go. It has stopped raining," he growled at me.

I stand and grab my kit, shrink it, and attach it to my neck before followed him out of the cave. 'I hope it doesn't take as long to get to the well with someone who knows where they are going.'

I looked at his back and thought maybe I should ask.

"Sesshomaru, how long will it take to get to the well? It looks like it will be getting dark in a few hours."

He looked back at me "We will be there before it gets dark if you can keep up."

I just shrug my shoulder. "Oh, ok."

We had been walking for a while and the silence was killing me. I walked a little faster until I fell into step with him. 'I'll see if he'll answer any of my questions could hurt to find out right?' "Sesshomaru, you said you were a Demon, right?"

He looked at me for a minute, turned back, and kept walking. "Yes," he said not paying much attention to me.

"Well, what type of demon are you," I asked. I hoped he would tell me. I was confused, I didn't think that there were any Demons still around. Maybe it's just in England.

"I'm an Imperil Dog demon, Lord of the Western Lands."

"Wow, is that like a king or something" I said in surprise.

"Yes. I will now ask you questions since you are in the mood to talk."

I looked at him with a smile "Go ahead, we can play 20 questions to pass the time," I tell him as we kept walking.

He turned and looked at me. "What is this game of 20 questions?"

I smiled and told him. "Well, we ask each other 20 questions in all, we can ask anything we want and the other has to give an answer. It's an easy way to get to know someone."

He looked at me as if he were trying to see my soul.

"Little human I will play you game, but know this. This Sesshomaru will not answer any question that you ask that I do not want to and you will answer all my questions, if you want me to play your little human game. I also will know if you are lying, so do not try to fool me, you will not like see what happens to humans who try to play games with me."

I couldn't help but think well that really wasn't fair. 'Why does he get to make the rules up? I really want to know more about him so I guess I'll have to agree, but why do I get the feeling he will know a lot more about me than I will ever know about him.'

"Oh alright, but I get to go first since you decided to change the rules and make your own, it's only fair."

He turned and looked at me with a smirk.

"Who said this Sesshomaru was fair? I will ask the first question human and you will answer. After all you did say I made the rules, you will do well to remember that."

Next time 20 question and reaching the well.

Any question you think I should ask let me know I will try and work them into the game. Also remember the Sesshomaru was really out of it while poisoned he may have said anything in that state.

Beta by Andromedao/Leah/Venessa


	7. 7 20 Questions

20 questions

**(7) The Wizard and Demon **

**20 questions**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or InuYasha. They are property of J.K Rowling and of Rumiko Takahashi.

Sesshomaru and harry walk side by side to the well, though the dense wood at a steady speed.

Sesshomaru has time to observe Harry sent without the fowl demon blood getting in the way. He can't help but wonder what kind of being Harry was, for although he looks human and that is what Sesshomaru 1st thought he was, away from the blood he could tell that the boy was not human. Also he was not a demon or even a hanyou (half demon) like Inuyasha that his father had sired.

"Boy I have my 1st question, think before you answer because I want the truth in all things"

Harry looks up and just nods his head in understanding he was more than ready because he had a lot of things he needed answers to. He was looking forward to this he thought with a smile. Walking next to the demon was making him notice how much grace he had, and that even the way he found him the man still had such a wonderful smell about him, Harry couldn't help but wonder what kind of soap he use that smell was heavenly. He had to give a mental shove to get such thoughts from his mind.

Sesshomaru seeing that he had the boy's attention, with a sparkle in his emerald green eyes looking at him and waiting with a soft smile on his pretty red lips. How the sun was shimmery on his exquisite black hair as the wind played with the stands, pulling some from the ponytail he had pulled it back into. Sesshomaru knew he had to get the boy back to the well before he started his heat in 2 weeks time. He could already feel it starting to affect him if he was thinking such thoughts of the boy. Had the boy not saved his life, he would have left him and not be having such thoughts. But he had and even given him back his arm for that he knew he couldn't leave him to be eaten or killed, his nobility wouldn't allow this to happen if he could help it. As long as he got the boy to the well and on his way all would go back to normal and he could turn his attention to killing Naraku for putting him in the spot and trying to kill him with no honor.

"What are you? I know your not human, demon, or hanyou. I have never met your kind before."

Harry looked stunned.

"WHAT I am a hum-"

Harry stopped, thinking more about the inquiry as a thought pop into his head before he finished. Could he mean me being a wizard? Is that why he thinks I am not a human but something else? Could he tell the difference between muggle borns and ½ bloods like he could tell the difference between wizards and muggles? Harry had to question how much a demon could tell and how he was able to when no one else ever could. Wait, he did say he had never met my kind before so maybe he could just tell something was unusual about me. Demons may have their own magic like elf's and other beings. I presumed I can tell him I am a wizard after all he is not human and so I don't have to be bothered about the confidentiality rules about muggles. I looked about at Sesshomaru as I heard a low growl come from him. He had a look on his face that I know means I had better say something and fast while I am still intact from the sound of things, even if he though the growl was kind of sexy. I stated to feel my face heat up at that thought.

Sesshomaru couldn't not believe that the boy was about to tell him he was human. When he stopped mid sentence and looked thoughtful like something had just accord to him. The boy better start talking now Sesshomaru thought with a low growl.

Harry turned back me as he heard me growl and looked kind of shaken and started to blush.

Harry knew he needed to tell him something and quickly.

"Well I am human, well I am a kind of human. I guess I don't know if you would understand what I am trying to say, I guess that I am wizard"

Harry finished, his face heating more when Sesshomaru just looked at him and raised his eyebrow as if to say what the hell with that look.

Sesshomaru tried to keep a smirk from his lips at the poor little wizard who's face was getting redder with every would he said instead he rose an eyebrow and waited for more to come. When he didn't say more than that he was a wizard I was about to ask what a wizard was when I heard him say in a soft voice, his head turning to look at the ground, that it was his turn to ask now.

I couldn't believe he was telling me that, but I still had 19 questions to ask. I wanted to find out what he would ask so I just nodded my head and waited to see what he wanted to know.

Harry knew Sesshomaru wanted more than he was a wizard but it was his turn. If he wanted more information he would just have to use another of his questions, it was only fair as he was being so high and mighty about this whole thing I told myself.

I looked down at my feet so he couldn't see how red my face was and told him it was my turn to ask now.

"How were you poisoned?"

Sesshomaru paused for a second before he was walking again, slowly a snarl came out.

"Some worthless demon tried to kill me with his tainted blood. The weak demon died and now he will bother me no more. Pitiful thing, he was not even worth the effort, but he wanted to die so he did."

"What is a death eater?"

Harry was not used to that question being asked it was always him that was in the dark about these things.

"Death Eaters are the idiot follower of Voldemort. Voldemort wants to kill all but them. He would happily see the world cover in blood. Deatheaters are the ones who agree with him and help with the monstrosities he does. He and the deatheaters number one goal is to kill me, they have been trying since I was born."

Why is my voice so soft? Why does he make me feel so weak and know that I am safe with him even when he looks like he wanted to slaughter me nearly all of time I have knew him. I have to ask something soon before he gets mad, but I just can't think of anything so I will just ask the 1st thing that pops into my head. Now when he is looking at me like that and smells so good it's no fair I can't think.

"Why the hell does he have to smell so good? What's in that smell?"

Harry didn't realize he had said that last question out loud until he heard Sesshomaru answer. His face, which was just starting to stop blushing, returned to full bloom as his head whirled back to look at Sesshomaru with his mouth open.

Sesshomaru who was still going over what he had been told about the death eaters was very astonished by the question. He didn't have any soap that has a scent, demons could not use them because it interferes with their sense of smell. Could this boy smell that he was going to go into heat soon? His body would start to send out a pheromone that attracted a mate. That this boy could possibly already smell him is what amazed him most. Only the most powerful of demons could smell the pheromone at this stage of the heat cycle, and only ones that could bear young, because he was a dominate and had to have someone to carry his pups. He couldn't help but speculate if this boy could in fact have a pup, he needed to know, with a potential mate near by it could speed up his heat cycle.

"This Sesshomaru thinks that was a waste of a question for he uses no scent on his body"

All that kept running through Harry's mind was 'oh my god I didn't just say that, please someone tell me I didn't just say that.'

He was so caught up in denial that he almost missed Sesshomaru's next question. That is why he answered with out thinking about it or really paying much attention once he knew Sesshomaru wasn't going to ask him why he said that.

Sesshomaru knew he had to ask if Harry was able to carry a pup to know what he needed to do next, if he had to get harry away from him soon or if he had nothing to be concerned about. Once his demon picked a mate there was no going back and he needed to know while he was still in full control of himself before his instants took over. This was why he had been out taking a last trip before he locked himself away for his heat. Before, in all the years he had been in this world, he had never yet had the chance to meet a demoness worthy to have his pup. This Sesshomaru would not just pick anyone undeserving.

"Can you carry a pup?"

Harry looked up, still a million miles away on in the land of denial, that he didn't see why that was a question ask. He loved puppies, had always wanted one, which is why he wanted to be one for his Animagus form just like his godfather Paddy. He would like to care for a puppy for Sesshomaru if he asked. He may have thought more about the question if he had not still been in distress about the last question he had asked, but his mind wasn't working right. He didn't think about how moony and Paddy called him pup or that he was talking to a Dog demon.

"Yes that would be no problem. I can carry one for you if you needed, just let me know. I have always wanted one."

Sesshomaru just couldn't believe this wizard had the power and the ability to carry his pup and sounded like he wouldn't mind being his mate. He could tell that Harry wasn't lying to him and his inner demon seemed to like the idea a great deal for it was getting harder for him to stay in total control. But be that as it may be, he would never mate with one so unworthily of him. He would not be like his father and have a hanyou (half demon) for a son. Inuyasha would never let him live it down, that while he said he was unworthy and a disgrace ended up with a hanyou pup. His inner demon wouldn't listen once he was in full heat. He had to get Harry to the well fast he knew he had no more time to play talking questions games when his heat was rapidly coming faster now that it has a potential mate after being denied so long. He had to get him away from him quick, he didn't have time to ask what a wizard was or more about Voldemort at this time. Nor the time to think of his little brother, who had being training since his release from the arrow that held him captive for so long, only to be recaptured by the beads from that bitch.

With that thought Sesshomaru turned to Harry and swept him in to his arms, taking off at a speed that no human eye could keep up with. Trees streamed by in a blur of brown and green, as wind whipped over them as they sped away. He didn't have time to think of how much he like having Harry in his arm or the sounds of his enjoyment and laughter in his ears after Harry settled down to just enjoy the ride. A shout of "WHAT THE HELL" was his 1st reaction, which Sesshomaru could just ignore easy, as it being a weak emotion not worthy of him. It was the pure enjoyment he could smell now and the lust that has been coming from him since they had 1st started the journey to the well that had his demon wanted the boy more and more.

Harry, still thinking about his question and puppies was a little frightened to find himself swiftly picked up in Sesshomaru strong arms. With everything flying by in such a fashion he couldn't tell what anything was.

"WHAT THE HELL"

After a few minutes of being so scared he didn't think he could move, he started feeling the warmth coming from Sesshomaru's body and that scent that was now stronger than before, he started to calm down and take pleasure in the ride, it felt like flying. Laughing now in total enjoyment.

"Fine I don't care and will not ask why the urgency all the sudden. I will just enjoy the trip"

With that said he snuggled in to Sesshomaru's body heat to take pleasure in the feeling of being in his arms, knowing nothing could come of this. He had a mission he needed to complete. He had time to be concerned about that later he told himself and closed his eyes. Not until then had he realized how exhausted he was and had fallen asleep while soaring in Sesshomaru arms, feeling more protected here than any where else knowing instantly that Sesshomaru wouldn't let him fall.

Sesshomaru looked down, after he felt Harry relax, to see that he had fallen asleep in his arms. He couldn't keep the gentle look off his face while looking down at the small face that was resting against his chest with a look of such serenity that it had his inner demon purring. He didn't even notice that he was slowing down, not running as swift as before, so he could gaze down into his face. But in a small way he couldn't help but regret that hanyou life was nothing but sadness and pain and he wouldn't wish that on anyone. With that thought he hardens his heart to the wizard and ran full speed once more.

**(7) The Wizard and Demon**

**20 questions**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or InuYasha. They are property of J.K Rowling and of Rumiko Takahashi.

Sesshomaru and harry walk side by side, though the dense wood at a steady speed.

Sesshomaru had time to observe Harry's scent without the foul demon blood getting in the way. He can't help but wonder what kind of being Harry is, for although he looks human, that being what Sesshomaru first thought he was, away from the blood he could tell that the boy was not human. Neither was he a demon or even a hanyou (half demon) like Inuyasha, who his father had sired.

"Boy I have my first question, think before you answer, because this Sesshomaru wants the truth in all things"

Harry looks up and just nods his head in understanding, he was more than ready. He had a lot of questions that needed answers. He was looking forward to this he thought with a smile. Walking next to the demon was making him notice how much grace he had, and even with the way he found him he still had such a wonderful smell about him, Harry couldn't help but wonder what kind of soap he used. The smell was heavenly. He had to give himself a mental shove to get those thoughts from his mind.

Sesshomaru took time to observe the boy without attracting his attention. Harry had a sparkle in his emerald green eyes, and was waiting with a soft smile on his pretty red lips. How the sun was shimmery on his exquisite black hair as the wind played with the stands, pulling some from the ponytail he had pulled it back into. Sesshomaru knew he had to get the boy back to the well before he started his heat in 2 weeks time. He could already feel it starting to affect him if he was thinking such thoughts of the boy. Had the boy not saved his life, he would have left him and not be having such dishonorable thoughts. Yet he had been fully healed, even growing back his arm. For that alone he knew he couldn't leave him to be eaten or killed. His honor wouldn't allow this to happen if he could help it. As long as he got the boy to the well and on his way all would go back to normal and he could return his attention to killing Naraku.

"What are you? I know your not human, demon, or hanyou. I have never met your kind before."

Harry looked stunned.

"WHAT I am a hum-"

Harry stopped, thinking more about the inquiry as a thought pop into his head before he finished. Could he mean me being a wizard? Is that why he thinks I am not a human but something else? Could he tell the difference between muggleborns and ½ bloods? Like he could tell the difference between wizards and muggles? Harry had to question how much a demon could tell and how he was able to when no one else ever could. Wait, he did say he had never met my kind before so maybe he could just tell something was unusual about me. Demons may have their own magic like elf's and other beings. I presumed I can tell him I am a wizard after all he is not human and so I don't have to be bothered about the confidentiality rules about muggles. I looked about at Sesshomaru as I heard a low growl come from him. He had a look on his face that I know means I had better say something and fast while I am still intact from the sound of things, even if he though the growl was kind of sexy. I stated to feel my face heat up at that thought.

Sesshomaru couldn't not believe that the boy was about to tell him he was human. When he stopped mid sentence and looked thoughtful like something had just accord to him. The boy better start talking now Sesshomaru thought with a low growl.

Harry turned back me as he heard me growl and looked kind of shaken and started to blush.

Harry knew he needed to tell him something and quickly.

"Well I am human; well I am a kind of human. I guess I don't know if you would understand what I am trying to say, I guess that I am wizard"

Harry finished, his face heating more when Sesshomaru just looked at him and raised his eyebrow as if to say what the hell with that look.

Sesshomaru tried to keep a smirk from his lips at the poor little wizard whose face was getting redder with every word he said. Instead he raised an eyebrow, waiting for more to come. When he didn't say more than that he was a wizard Sesshomaru was about to ask what a wizard was, when he heard a soft voice, his head turning to look at the ground, that it was his turn to ask now.

I couldn't believe he was telling me that, but I still had 19 questions to ask. I wanted to find out what he would ask so I just nodded my head and waited to see what he wanted to know.

Harry knew Sesshomaru wanted more than he was a wizard but it was his turn. If he wanted more information he would just have to use another of his questions, it was only fair as he was being so high and mighty about this whole thing I told myself. I looked down at my feet so he couldn't see how red my face was and told him it was my turn to ask now.

"How were you poisoned?"

Sesshomaru paused for a second before he was walking again, slowly a snarl came out.

"Some worthless demon tried to kill me with his tainted blood. The weak demon died and now he will bother me no more. Pitiful thing, he was not even worth the effort, but he wanted to die so he did."

"What is a death eater?"

Harry was not used to that question being asked it was always him that was in the dark about these things.

"Death eaters are the idiot followers of Voldemort. Voldemort wants to kill anyone or anything but them. He would happily see the world covered in blood. Death eaters are the ones who agree with him and help with the monstrosities he creates. Their number one goal is to kill me; they have been trying since I was born."

Why is my voice so soft? Why does he make me feel so weak and safe with him, even when he looks like he wants to slaughter me nearly all of time I have known him. I have to ask something soon before he gets mad, but I just can't think of anything so I will just ask the first thing that pops into my head. Now when he is looking at me like that and smells so good it's no fair I can't think.

"Why the hell does he have to smell so good? What's in that smell?"

Harry didn't realize he had said that last question out loud until he heard Sesshomaru answer. His face, which was just starting to stop blushing, returned to full bloom as his head whirled back to look at Sesshomaru with his mouth open.

Sesshomaru who was still going over what he had been told about the death eaters was very astonished by the question. He didn't use any soap that had a scent; demons could not use them. It interferes with their sense of smell. Could this boy smell that he was going to go into heat soon? His body would send out a pheromone that attracted a mate. That this boy could possibly already smell him is what amazed him most. Only the most powerful of demons could smell the pheromone at this stage of the heat cycle, and only ones that could bear young, because he was a dominate he had to have someone to carry his pups. He couldn't help but speculate if this boy could in fact have a pup, he needed to know, with a potential mate nearby it could speed up his heat cycle.

"This Sesshomaru thinks that was a waste of a question for he uses no scent on his body"

All that kept running through Harry's mind was 'oh my god I didn't just say that, please someone, tell me I didn't just say that.'

He was so caught up in denial that he almost missed Sesshomaru's next question. That is why he answered without thinking about it or really paying much attention once he knew Sesshomaru wasn't going to ask him why he said that.

Sesshomaru knew he had to ask Harry if he was able to carry a pup. Then he would know what he needed to do next; if he had to get harry away from him soon or if he had nothing to be concerned about. Once his demon picked a mate there was no going back and he needed to know while he was still in full control of himself, before his instants took over. This was why he had been in the forest, taking a last trip before he locked himself away for the duration of his heat. Before, in all the years he had been in this world, he had never yet had the chance to meet a demoness worthy to have his pup. This Sesshomaru would not just pick anyone undeserving.

"Can you carry a pup?"

Harry looked up, still a million miles away on in the land of denial, that he didn't see why that question was asked. He loved puppies, had always wanted one, which is why he wanted to be one for his Animagus form just like his godfather Paddy. He would like to care for a puppy for Sesshomaru if he asked. He may have thought more about the question if he had not still been in distress about the last question he had asked, but his mind wasn't working right. He didn't think about how moony and Paddy called him pup or that he was talking to a Dog demon.

"Yes that would be no problem. I can carry one for you if you needed, just let me know. I have always wanted one."

Sesshomaru just couldn't believe this wizard had the power and the ability to carry his pup and sounded like he wouldn't mind being his mate. He could tell that Harry wasn't lying to him and his inner demon seemed to like the idea a great deal for it was getting harder for him to stay in total control. Be that as it may be, he would never mate with one so unworthily of him. He would not be like his father and have a hanyou (half demon) for a son. Inuyasha would never let him live it down, that while he said he was unworthy and a disgrace ended up with a hanyou pup. His inner demon wouldn't listen once he was in full heat. He had to get Harry to the well, fast. He knew he had no more time to play question games, not when his heat was rapidly approaching, faster now that it has a potential mate after being denied so long. He had to get away from him quick; he didn't have time to ask what a wizard was or more about Voldemort at this time. Nor the time to think of his little brother, who had being training since his release from the arrow that held him captive for so long, only to be recaptured by the beads of that bitch.

With that thought Sesshomaru turned to Harry and swept him in to his arms, taking off at a speed that no human eye could keep up with. Trees streamed by in a blur of brown and green, as wind whipped over them as they sped away. He didn't have time to think of how much he like having Harry in his arm or the sounds of his enjoyment and laughter in his ears after Harry settled down to just enjoy the ride. A shout of "WHAT THE HELL" was his first reaction, which Sesshomaru could just ignore easy, it being a weak emotion, not worthy of him. It was the pure enjoyment he could smell now, mingling with the lust that had been coming from him since they had first started the journey, that had his demon wanting the boy more and more.

Harry, still thinking about his question and puppies was a little frightened to find himself swiftly picked up in Sesshomaru strong arms. With everything flying by in such a fashion he couldn't tell what anything was.

"WHAT THE HELL"

After a few minutes of being so scared he didn't think he could move, he started feeling the warmth coming from Sesshomaru's body and that scent that was now stronger than before, he started to calm down and take pleasure in the ride, it felt like flying. He laughed in total enjoyment.

"Fine I don't care and will not ask why the urgency all the sudden. I will just enjoy the trip"

With that said he snuggled in to Sesshomaru's body heat, taking pleasure at the feeling of being in his arms, knowing nothing could come of this. He had a mission he needed to complete. He had time to be concerned about that later he told himself and closed his eyes. Not until then had he realized how exhausted he was, falling asleep while soaring in Sesshomaru arms, feeling more protected here than anywhere else. Knowing instantly that Sesshomaru wouldn't let him fall.

Sesshomaru looked down, after he felt Harry relax, to see that he had fallen asleep in his arms. He couldn't keep the gentle look off his face while looking down at the small face that was resting against his chest with a look of such serenity that it had his inner demon purring. He didn't even notice that he was slowing down, not running as swift as before, so he could gaze down into his face. In a small way he couldn't help but regret that hanyou life was nothing but sadness and pain, he wouldn't wish that on anyone. With that thought he hardend his heart to the wizard and ran full speed once more.


	8. 8 Return to the Bone Eater Well

(8) The Wizard and Demon

**(8) The Wizard and Demon **

**Return to the Bone eater well**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or InuYasha. They are property of J.K Rowling and of Rumiko Takahashi.

Sesshomaru came to a stop before the well, looking down at the wizard in his arms. His first thought was to just drop him, but he knew that he couldn't. So he laid him down softy on the ground under a tree to let him sleep. He would watch over him and keep him safe until he awoke to go back from where he came. As the sun was staring to set he had a strange feeling he was being watched.

Acting as if nothing was different he scented the air to see if he was able to pick up any presence nearby. After a while, even with the wind change he could still pick up nothing he started to relax again. No matter what he couldn't get the feeling of eyes on him to disappear? Maybe it was Naraku's pet Kanna looking at him though the mirrorto see if the last plan to kill him had worked.

Sesshomaru stood and decided to check the area to make sure that there were no demons or Naraku around, even though he couldn't detect any scent. He needed to make sure the area was safe.

As he walked he couldn't help but hear whispers on the wind, quietly following the sound to the near by clearing he could see two beings with long back cloaks covering every detail. He couldn't even smell them, being this close he should have been able to hear what was being said, but he couldn't make out any of the words.

Sesshomaru stepped in to the clearing to confront the two beings when one raised a stick and he was hit with a light, darkness claimed him.

The smaller of the two who still held a stick in his hands, as he started to giggle softly down at the fallen demon.

The taller of the two let out a low growl at the other for his laughter.

I am sorry love for giggling, but I never thought he would be here, you never said anything about him coming here. I was just surprised. that's all.

I didn't know he would be here, he shouldn't have seen us. He will not stop until he finds the person that did this to him, you know it as well as me.

Yes I know there can be no choice but to wipe his mind of this and return him to the well to sleep. He will not remember this and us my love.

The taller of the pair simply nods his head in agreement.

The smaller one walks over to the stupefy demon and obliviated all memories of them and what has happen in the clearing this night. Then he cast wingardium leviosa walked back over to the other, together they head to the well with Sesshomaru floating behind them.

The smaller one starts to talk again softly to the other as they reach the well; lowering Sesshomaru beside Harry. They cast a sleeping spell over them both to keep them asleep till morning.

Still standing there, the pair looks down as Sesshomaru pulls a sleeping Harry into his arms and hold him tightly against his body and starts to purr.

The smaller of the two's body starts to shake as giggles once again fill the area.

Aww! It's so cute! The smaller person said between giggles, while the other starts to growl again.

The smaller put his hand up in a gesture of surrender while still giggling.

"Sorry again my love, it's just hard to see after all how cute they are."

We need to leave soon. No time for you to be giggling, please start the spell so we may return to our own time.

Yes my love, you are right he is going to be very upset in the morning, but it's for the best he is needed here for now and he needs time to heal to love and to grow, they both do.

With that said they leap onto the ledge of the well the taller of the pair jumps and in a bright blue light is gone as if he was never there.

The smaller one takes out a camera and takes a photo of the cute couple on the ground knowing it would be a while before they are this peaceful again. Yet knowing it's all worth it in the end. He smiles to himself.

After putting the camera back away he takes his wand out and does the first of two spells. One spell to keep them safe throughout the long night and another that we will find out about in the morning. He jumps into the well before the second spell even has time to settle. Right after the blue lights fade a flash of darker blue shoots up from the well and surrounds Harry on the ground.

Sesshomaru holds Harry in his arms all night while Harry's head lies on his chest safe from the world.

**In the present time**

We see the same two people from before the taller has the smaller wrap in his arms.

Do you think I did the right thing? I may not have even needed to cast that spell?

Love even if it wasn't the right thing to do we both know it will all work out in the end so have no worries.

Come let's go back to the castle we need to get everything ready before our trip to England.

Do you think the Malfoy's will be surprised to see us, it's been so long since we were last there?

I do believe they will, be but it can't be helped.

Alright let's go, lots of work still to do before we can leave.

Yes we still have two pets to play with! The taller said with a smirk in his voice.

The smaller was giggling again. Yes love; you do love your death eater toys.

Will that last thought the couple appeared away with no one knowing they had ever been there again.

**Back in the past**

Sesshomaru is the first to slowly awaken, the new light shinning in his golden eyes. He was understandably concerned that he couldn't remember lying down and sleeping in an unsafe environment. Those where not the thoughts that where getting the most attention once he saw he was holding the wizard in his arms, as if he was the most important thing in the world. His only consolation was that Harry had yet to awaken to see this shamefulness himself.

As swiftly and quietly as he could, he removed him from his chest and replaced him back on the ground, once more careful not to startle him from sleep. Once he had him safely away from him he stands and jumps upon the branch of a tree above the sleeping wizard to a wait for him to wake up.

Once Harry was on the ground once more he started to slowly wake up from the loss of body heat that had kept him comfortable and safe all night. Harry rubs his eyes and blinks a few times trying to figure out how he got here. He sits up, looking around the clearing he had slept the night away in.

After a few minutes it all comes rushing back, the well, looking for hours for a way out or any help. Finding Sesshomaru, asking him what cologne he wears with that thought a blush spreads across his cheeks. Being picked up and then falling asleep in his arms, after that thought he knew his face was even redder, he wouldn't be at all surprised if his face looked like a bright red tomato at that moment. His face, that hot after those recollections of the last few memories from the day before.

After looking around again he starts when he still doesn't see Sesshomaru anywhere in sight. He can't help but feel such a strange sense of loss at not being about to find him.

Had Sesshomaru left him here next to the well? Did he really want to get away from me that bad, with that though his heart gave a lurch in his chest. Maybe he had people he needed to get back to. I never asked if he had a girl or guy waiting on him, maybe even some kids. Feeling as if for some reason that his world was a darker place without the presents of the demon he had become so captivated with in such a short hours since they had met.

Harry looks around one last time for any sign of him, when all the sudden he was there. He had just landed right in front of him from the tree above his head.

Harry couldn't have kept the smile from his face if his life depended on it, and that's a lot coming from him with his life and death situations he find himself in on a regular basis.

At his smile Sesshomaru just lifts his eyebrow and walks over to the well as if to say hurry up.

Sesshomaru watches as Harry awakens not very long after his stepping on to the branch to wait. He can't help but notice his distress upon waking as well as the blushing face. He can tell that Harry is looking for him when he continues to look around the clearing searching for a sign of him. He can also tell that he is saddened at not being able to find him.

Sesshomaru doesn't want him to be upset before he leaves and jumps don't into his line of sight. He is met with a breath taking smile from the wizard that shows his happiness at him still being here. He feels his demon purr knowing that he put that look on his face and in his emerald green eyes that where sparkling in the early morning light. Knowing he couldn't say what his demon wanted he simply raised his eyebrow and walked over to the well as a sign for him to leave; while he still could let him go.

Harry stands up and walks over to the well to tell Sesshomaru goodbye. He looks up in to his eyes and can't form the words to tell him goodbye. He looks down at his shoes as if they hold all the answers. Knowing that Sesshomaru will be mad if he didn't say anything soon also, he did not want to be rude to the man who made this detour worth it.

''Sesshomaru I would like to thank you for all your help. It has been the experience of a life time that's for sure. I don't think I would ever be able to forget everything you have done for me. So I just wanted to say thanks, so thanks."

Oh my god that was so lame, Harry's inner mind taunted and makes him feel like an absolute fool or a schoolboy with a crush.

Harry walks over to the well and can feel that the magic in the area is somewhat different this time, but he can't place what could be dissimilar from last time. He simply doesn't have the heart to worry about it now when he is saying goodbye. He stands on the ledge of the well and looks back at Sesshomaru one last time. Knowing in his heart that he would love to see him again and get to know him better, but Voldemort will not wait for anyone and he know that anyone with him will be a target and he doesn't want Sesshomaru to be hurt or even killed he has enough guilt.

With one last look to see Sesshomaru nod his head he turns and jumps into the well.

Sesshomaru demon is growling at him when he lets harry say goodbye, it's all he can do to fight the demons demands to not let the potential mate get away, that we have been alone to long and we need a mate. See how cute he is when he is embarrassed, claim him; not let him go.

I fight the battle in silence and just nod at Harry and watch him stand on the ledge before giving us one last look before he jumps.

NOOO my demon cries out but I can't have just anyone for a mate and he will just have to wait even if the pain almost brings me to my knees from the loud cry. We need a demon to mate not a wizard he will not have hanyou pups.


	9. 9 One way Trip or is it?

(9) The Wizard and Demon

**(9) The Wizard and Demon**

**One way trip or is it?**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or InuYasha. They are property of J.K Rowling and of Rumiko Takahashi.

With one last look at the well Sesshomaru turns to leave when he hears a soft moan come from the well. He walks calmly over to the well and looks in to see Harry at the bottom. After seeing him holding his ankle he jumps in. In a flash of blue light he finds that he is alone at the bottom of the well. Looking up he sees that there are boards of a roof, he know that this is the portal that that miko comes from. He climbs back out of the well and jumps in again, hoping that he will be able to get back and help Harry for he doesn't want to be in this place, the smell is horrible.

Sesshomaru is happy to see that he is back where he should be. He reaches Harry and lifts him up in his arms, jumping out of the well and sitting Harry on the ground to have a look at his ankle. Seeing that it's only slightly twisted, he will be fine in a few hours.

"Your ankle will be fine in a few hours. Why didn't you leave when you jumped?"

Sesshomaru asked in a cantankerous tone.

Harry had no idea, when he jumped, why the portal didn't work. At first he thought that it may have been broken, but Sesshomaru was able to use it. Maybe that is what he felt before he jumped, that was the change he felt. He really had no idea what happened or why he couldn't use it, for he had used it to get here. With the throbbing pain in his ankle he wouldn't be able to try again. Maybe Sesshomaru could take him, seeing that it worked for him.

"Sesshomaru I have no idea why it didn't work. Maybe you can jump with me and you could take us both though the portal?"

Sesshomaru couldn't help but be glad that he had come up with an idea how to get to the other side. His demon was too happy with the fact the well didn't work and had started again about claiming the boy.

"I will carry you to the other side then"

With that said Sesshomaru picked Harry up in his arms and jumped again into the well, as the blue light envelopes him, Harry is wrenched from his arms as he is transported. He lands harder and looks around for Harry, to once again find that the portal had not worked for him. He climbs out, with a loud growl that splits the air and echo's around the empty well house, and jumps back in to the well once again.

He lands back again beside Harry who is lying on the ground in the well, unconscious this time. He lifts him gently in his arms and once again emerges from the well, knowing that it will do no good to try again. It would only endanger Harry more if they continued to try. It seems for some unknown reason that Harry couldn't use the well now.

Maybe he needs a jewel shard like the miko that travels with his brother, uses. After all wasn't it the sacred jewel that allowed her to use the well portal in the first place Just thinking of having to find his brother and deal with that bitch had him growling low in his throat.

That growling penetrated the blackness that Harry had been surrounded with since they had jumped in the well. He started to wake to see what was wrong with Sesshomaru. Sitting up carefully just in case he had any more injuries, he looked over at Sesshomaru. He could see that the he was very pissed off about something.

"Sesshomaru is everything ok?"

Sesshomaru looks up at that and pushes all thoughts but the here and now out of his head.

**Sesshomaru**

"Yes I do believe that this Sesshomaru may know why you can't travel the well now."

**Harry**

"Really, why can't I use it?"

**Sesshomaru**

"Because you may need the sacred jewel shard to travel back and forth"

**Harry**

"Sacred jewel shard, what's that?"

**Sesshomaru**

"Its full name is Shikon no tama, jewel of four souls. It was a whole jewel that had the power of 1000 demons, having the ability to grant you a wish when whole. It was shattered when Kagome a miko shot an arrow at it; it burst into a bunch of shards that scarred across the land. She can use the shards they have collected to travel the portal. "

**Harry**

"What? Why would someone shoot and arrow at it? That doesn't make sense? "

**Sesshomaru**

"Kagome was pulled into a well by a centipede-demon. Being Kikyo's reincarnation, the person that owned the jewel and was buried with it she had the Shikon no tama, jewel of four souls, inside of her. She meets Inuyasha on the sacred God Tree, pinned against it by Kikyo's sacred Miko arrow.

Kagome pulls it out, in a desperate attempt to stay alive, being that she was pinned to the tree, against Inuyasha, by the centipede demon. Inuyasha saves her, but wants the Shikon jewel, that came out of Kagome to become a full demon. After all he did save her life and was pinned to the tree for no reason; he had wanted the jewel but ended up falling in love with Kikyo. He was betrayed by her and pinned to that tree for 50 years. Aafter that all he wanted was to be a full demon and to heal.

Lady Kaede, Kikyo's younger sister, put prayer beads around his neck to make him Kagome slave and getting him to do her biding. It caused Inuyasha to fall to the ground whenever Kagome says "Sit," In an attempt to get the jewel back from a crow demon, Kagome shoots an arrow at it, and it bursts into a bunch of shards.

Now she uses that slave collar to make Inuyasha do what she wants and she wanted him to help her find the shards for her use. He was going to go find all the shards but with the beads he has to follower her and allows controlling him. The only good thing is she can sense them, so they are easier to find."

**Harry**

"It can't be as bad as all that. "

**Sesshomaru**

"Believe what you will, you will see soon enough when we find him, how he is treated. "

**Harry**

"But I can understand how you would be upset being your brother and all. She did break it and should have found it herself if she wanted it. Maybe they are just trying to find it together because it's faster. I don't see how making someone sit is that big a deal. After being pinned to a tree for 50 years I wouldn't be in the best of moods.

Maybe Lady Kaede was just trying to protect her, if how you asked when we met is anything like your brothers. "

Harry said with a laugh.

He did think that controlling anyone like that isn't nice but still sit! He giggle at that. Maybe it's an affront because they are dog demons, but he would never say that out loud,

He was just glad he was able to spend more time with Sesshomaru now; maybe he could get to know him better that was his wish after all. Now he has no choice but to stay Harry could not help but grin.

**Harry**

"So do you know where your brother is at now?"

**Sesshomaru**

Last time I saw him he was headed East after another jewel shard. We should be able to reach them in about 5 days. It would be less if we could fly but Ah-Un my dragon isn't here and I can't fly you on my cloud, so we will have to walk. It would take about the same amount of time if we went to the Western lands, picked up the dragon and came back. The only problem is that I will have to leave you with them after I dropped you off. I don't have more time than that; sorry there is something very important coming up and I can't be away for that long.

Sesshomaru would never admit that he wanted to be far from him when his full heat hit. His demon had been too interested in Harry to trust it around his time of heat. The 5 days was already pushing it as it was, his only hope was that Inuyasha had found the shard and was already headed back this way.

He knew if it got to be too much he would have to leave Harry and get Inuyasha to come and pick him up. After all Inuyasha was his brother so could never be a mate. He was already trying to see if any allies were in the area that he could have intersect Inuyasha for him and send him this way.

Harry couldn't help but feel bad that he was already taking Sesshomaru out of his way to help him. He did have his broom and if he flew maybe he would have all the time with Sesshomaru alone. With that thought he took off his trunk from around his neck and un-shrunk it. Pulling out his firebolt, he held it up so Sesshomaru could see it.

"Sesshomaru, I can just use this to fly. How long will it take if we just flew to their location?

Sesshomaru was surprised yet again by the wizard. That they could fly on a broom left out a lot of worry about reaching InuYasha before his heat was on him. Depending on how fast the broom was he may still be able to have someone send his brother this way and it would be fine. With that weight lifted off his mind, for he knew that when the time came he may not have left Harry in the end.

"If we fly it should only take two maybe two and a half days, depending on how fast you can fly. If we leave first thing in the morning it will also give your ankle time to rest before the journey. We also need to eat; we have not had anything yet today.

Harry was happy that he would have his wish. He was hungry now that he thought about it. After so much time with his family he didn't notice sometimes when he was hungry. Aww my sweet family I wonder if they had a party when they found out I wouldn't be back this year for summer vacation. He could also need a bath pretty bad after sweating and walking most of the day before.

"Sesshomaru is there any way I can take a bath before we eat please. I am starting to feel very sticky and I need a change of clothes my pants are still ok but the shirt has seen better days.

Sesshomaru didn't know if it would be a good idea to have a wet and naked Harry around, but he couldn't resist the look Harry was giving him. He looked so cute when he pouted.

"There is a hot spring not far from here. You can take a bath while I am out hunting something for us to eat."

Sesshomaru would leave him alone naked while he was out, what if someone came by, would it be safe out with demons running around? He could not help looking a little worried by that statement.

Sesshomaru could see the concern on his face and decided to ease it.

"Harry, do not worry. If you need me just yell. I will not be far away, you will be protected."

With that statement Harry was smiling again and bouncing on his feet. He couldn't wait to try a hot spring, he had read about them in the book he had about Japan and couldn't wait. He didn't get to try the one by the cave; he was too worried at the time to even give it much thought.

"Harry I will carry you, then I will leave you while I go hunt"

After that statement Sesshomaru picked Harry up in his arms again and headed to the hot spring, not too far away. He refused to think that it was a quick trip, not 2 minutes from their location and Harry's ankle should have no problem getting there on his own, even with his twisted ankle. He refused to even think that he just wanted to carry Harry in his arms.

After they got to the clearing that held his favorite hot spring in the area, Sesshomaru let Harry down and walked back in to the woods to hunt.

Harry was glad he had reattached his truck when he got his broom out. He would hate to have to go back for it after Sesshomaru was nice enough to carry him. Harry started to hum as he removed his trunk again and removed the stuff for his bath; a nice fluffy white towel, his new gel that could both be for the body and hair. It had a slight smell of sandalwood, he didn't think that Sesshomaru would like anything to strong as the other 2 he had with him were. He also pulled out a sleeping bag because he didn't think they would be sleeping in any beds anytime soon. He then set out a pair of black silk sleep pants for after. Happy he had everything he needed, he was about to close the trunk when he remembered tooth brush and pulled that out and closed his trunk.

Looking around as he started to undress, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful the area around the spring was. The water was crystal clear. It had some lovely rocks and pale blue and white flower around the edge. Harry sat down to take off his boots and socks. He sat them away from the water, then he stood and un-butted his shirt, letting the green silk slip down his arms and off his body, like water, before reaching for the buttons on his black dragon hide pants. He pulled them down to his thighs before kicking them over to rest near his shirt and boots. He wished they had not been so tight, because of that, he had to go commando in most of his new pants. He loved them so it was worth the price.

Walking slowing into the water and letting it wash over his body, the warm water relaxed his muscles and helped him relax. After the last few days he really needed this. Sinking down to sit on a nearby rock that was shaped like a seat he leaned his head back and closed his eyes for a little bit, letting the water work its magic on him. He jerked up because he thought he heard a noise, he looked around and did not seeing anything. He also knew he needed to get done before Sesshomaru came back. So he stood up and walked a little deeper in the water, he dunked down and reached over for his gel that he placed on rock at the edge. He pored some on his hand and washed his body then his hair then he went ahead and brushed his teeth. After he had finished, no matter that he wanted to stay, he knew he had to get out, walking out of the water and grabbing his towel he dried off. Slipping into his sleep pants and waiting for Sesshomaru to return.

Sesshomaru stood transfixed on the site before him. It had only taken a few minutes to find a few rabbits nearby. He had headed back to the clearing only to be struck by the site of Harry standing up from the rock seat with water running small rivulets down his neck, chest and over his nipples. Then he turned string on and grabbed some type of liquid and pored it in to his hand and rubbed them slowly down his chest and back put to his neck it was such a sensual site that he was instantly hard. Just watching him rub that all over his body and hair then he dunked down again and put something in this mouth and let it slip in and out, it was all he could do to stop from ravishing him right then.

But he caught the scent of a demon in the area and knew he couldn't do anything. He started to come back to his senses and move again. He watched as Harry walked out of the water, on to the bank and picked up a white towel drying off and putting on a silk pair of pants. The whole thing was more than a demon should take and he couldn't do anything about it. He had to see who was in the area.

It was Kouga, Leader of a demon wolf clan. He would be able to get to InuYasha and let him know we are coming, with his speed he will be able to reach them very quick.

"Kouga"

"Yes lord Sesshomaru"

"I need you to go to InuYasha and let him know I need to see him now and to head this way fast as he can"

"Lord Sesshomaru, I was not headed that way so I can't help "

"You will go wolf or I will rip the jewel Shards from you leg since that is what I need from him."

"What!"

"So do you want me to get one the bloody way or do you want to go for me and tell him to meet me so I can use one of his."

"No! No, I changed my mind. I wouldn't mind seeing Kagome and dog breathe after all."

With that Kouga takes off in a cloud of dust.

Sesshomaru turns with a smirk and head back to the hot springs, happy with what he had been able to accomplish.


	10. 10 InuYasha and the gang

(10) InuYasha and the gang

**The Wizard and the Demon**

**(10) InuYasha and the gang**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or InuYasha. They are property of J.K Rowling and of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not make any money from my story I could only wish.

In a clearing not to far from a burned out village we find InuYasha and gang sitting around a fire, looking very tired and dirty. They had been tracking a jewel shard when they'd come across the destroyed village. After taking the time to look over the tiny village and finding no one left alive. From the old, to the very young; no one had survived the mass destruction. Kagome & Miroku insisted they take time to bury the dead. As such there was no time left to look for the demon that they had been tracking. No one would listen when InuYasha had told them they didn't have time, that the demon could get away, or attack them. Kagome had sat him until he gave in and helped. InuYasha could never understand why no one would listen to him. While they wasted time on the dead, more people could get killed. Why worry about the dead when they still could save lives? Yet every time he protested it ended with him face down in the ground, having been sat due to Kagome. While she yelled he didn't care about them, and he was just being lazy. So after a very long day, burying the village they had made camp about 10 min walk away, no one wanting to sleep with all the death and blood that would always linger. InuYasha was waiting for dinner, after they day they had he just wanted to eat and turn in for the night. Women are you done yet? I'm starving. "InuYasha you can wait, it's almost done. I don't even know why I bother, after the way you didn't want to help us at all." Kagome said with a roll of her eyes, as she fixed the roman noodles that he loved so much. Shippo ran over to stand in front of Inuyasha; yelling at him to leave Kagome alone. When InuYasha took a swipe at him he ran over, hiding behind Miroku & Sango. Looking out from behind Sango, he stuck his tongue out at him. InuYasha just shakes his head in disgust at the way Shippo acts; more human than demon, but every time he tried to step in, he was yelled at and sat. Though he never stopped trying, because he knew Shippo wanted to be a good demon. He knew it was hard to respect him, especially when no one else did; even though he was the protector or the group. Shippo knew he had done something bad when he saw the look on InuYasha face. He ran back to him and jumped on to his shoulder, to try and make amends. InuYasha knew that Shippo was saying that he was sorry. So he grabbed him. "What you doing shrimp?" Letting him know that was forgiven. Kagome at that time turned around screeching at him to stop picking on Shippo. Dropping Shippo he turned around and walked in to the forest, to get away from the sound. Kagome wouldn't let him leave. "InuYasha get back here; don't you walk away from me, you are so mean to poor Shippo." She said while cuddling Shippo in her arms. I am going to check the area, you don't need me here when you are babying him. SIT! SIT! SIT!! Slamming in to the ground yet again; InuYasha just sit there for a min waiting for the pain to go away. Which was taking longer and longer, the more it happened. What the hell did you do that for? Kagome stomps over to him and yells I don't know why I put up with you; you're always so mean to poor Shippo. "That's no reason to sit me" said InuYasha as he stands and brushes his clothes off, glaring at the beads around his neck. I still need to check to area before I can eat; I will be back. With that he runs off fast, straight into the forest, to get away from her. Kagome turns away from where he disappears into the wooded area. Stupid dog no one is around, she says under her breath

Miroku & Sango just exchange looks with each other, not knowing what to do, they both felt that Kagome never understood InuYasha. Sometimes they felt that she never even tried to understand him, just tried to change him.

Sango knew that demons expressed themselves different from humans and never really showed how they felt if they could help it. She knew that Kagome went to far sometimes and Inuyasha had to just get away from her. How do you tell a friend that without hurting them?

As Sango was looking at Kagome and trying to decide just what to do. Miroku took the time to grab her, to try and relax her, take her mind off what had just happen, with the only way he knew how. Which earned him a slap that turned his head, but he could see that the slap had helped; the tension was slowly leaving her.

Miroku why don't you go see if you can find InuYasha and I will help Kagome with dinner. Sango knew she needed to talk to her and decided now was the time.

Miroku just nodded his head, walking in to the woods humming a tune; he turned and asked Shippo if he wanted to come before he left the area so they could talk.

Shippo who was happy to go and make up with InuYasha for getting him in trouble ran up and leaped on him shoulder. ,

After walking a little ways into the woods they spotted InuYasha, just standing there, he turned around to look at them as they approach. What are up and the runt doing here? InuYasha spoke as Shippo hops on to him from Miroku. Miroku didn't know how to say. I was just seeing if you were coming back to eat? Ya, then let's let head back.

As they walk back to the camp they could just hear Sango & Kagome talking, they stopped when they heard Sango ask about InuYasha.

After helping and trying to find the best way to start the conversation, she knew she needed to have with Kagome. Sango knew she couldn't stall any more, or the guys would be back before she even got up the nerve. So she after about 5 minutes she just had to ask, flat out, after taking a deep breath to steady herself.

What's up with you and InuYasha? You seem to be getting angry at him more easily then before? Sango asked with a worried look on her face. Hoping she was doing the right thing butting in like this.

Kagome looked surprise at the question but said anyway. He doesn't want learn and it's getting to me.

Learn what?

To be nice like a human and not so much like a demon.

But Kagome, Inuyasha is a demon he can't act like a human that's not who he is.

I don't see what why he can't act like a human; after we get all the shards that is what he will be after all.

Kagome he never said he was going to ask to be a full human, I thought you liked him for who he is, ½ demon and ½ human. That is what you have always said.

I liked him because he was going to be human, he was going to ask for Kikyo, before all the trouble with Naraku started. Then he should be willing for me to.

Kagome he wanted to be a full demon before he fell in love with Kikyo, and since then I have not herd him say he wanted to be human again. He hates his human nights at the full moon; why would you ever think that is what he still wanted?

Why in the world would he want to be demon, after what he had been though, demons are blood thirst monsters?

What about Shippo, he is not a monster and neither is InuYasha.

Look at what he dose when he lost his sword, he is a monster.

Sango couldn't believe what she was hearing. She thought Kagome had accepted InuYasha the way he was and was happy for him.

Kagome what would he do after he became human? He has only Sesshomaru for family he would never accept him as a human.

Also, he doesn't know how to be human.

He could come live with me in my time, that's what I wanted to happen all along.

So you want him to be human and give up all he knows; to live with you in your time.

You make it sound like a bad thing to live with me.

Have you asked him about this; or talked to him at all? What made you think he would do that? Kagome how could you even ask him that, after everything that's happen?

Sango you don't understand, I wish you would try and see my side of this. I know what's best for him, that is to be with me, and I don't want to be with a demon.

Sango could not help but notice that Kagome was acting like a child, one that wanted their own way without thinking of other people. Why had she never noticed this before, what was going on, and what was Kagome really like? It was a disappointment, the person who she thought of as a best-friend was someone she didn't know at all, or even wanted to.

Kagome, thinking that she had gotten though to Sango was smiling. I am so glad you understand Sango, so will you help me keep him in line? I can use all the help I can get with him.

"I do know that you have your hands full with Miroku." she said with a giggle.

Sango couldn't help but jerk, as if just been slapped. No, I will not help you; I like InuYasha the way he is and would never try to change someone I cared about, thought of as a friend. With that she walked into the woods, looking for the guys, while paying no attention to Kagome's shouts to come back.

She was disheartened to find them right inside the wood, so close to where she and Kagome had their talk, by the look on Miroku face and the tears in Shippo's eye; they had heard it all. Miroku who had placed a hand on InuYasha arm when he heard what was being said; now released him and wrapped his arms around Sango so she could cry in his arms, with her tears wetting the front of his robes. While InuYasha did his best to comfort Shippo from the hurtful words, which he was too young to hear from someone he thought of as a mother.

Shippo its ok, I am here it will be ok, we like you even though you need to learn some manners and other things to grow up, to be a very strong demon someday. Don't let the words break you. You will be a demon your Mother and father could be proud off; I will make sure of it. Now stop the water work squirt. With a sniffle he looked up to InuYasha. You promise I will be a strong demon; I promise. He said as he ruffled his hair and Shippo jumped back up on his shoulder.

Sango, Miroku lets go back and eat, I am hungry InuYasha said.

Sango moved to stop him. "InuYasha about what was said."

"Sango don't worry about it I am used to it so let not make a big deal out of it all right"

With that he walked out of the woods with Sango and Miroku following behind.

As they walked into camp InuYasha was about to sit down when he felt a well-known demon coming there way. Great, just what he needed ,now when he was still hurting at the words that where said. He stood and walked over to stand in front of Kagome and waited for him to reach them.

Kagome was confused until she saw the dust cloud coming there way and knew that it was Kouga which is why InuYasha was standing in front of her. InuYasha don't start anything with Kouga like you always do you understand. InuYasha just grunted at the statement because Kouga had just arrived and heard what was said.

Kouga couldn't help but smirk at the comment. Kagome how is my women tonight, dog breath keeping you safe? InuYasha couldn't let that slide growled out what are you doing here you mangy wolf, we just got rid of you, why you here? Why you going to make something of it, can't I just come because I wanted to see my women Kouga said? InuYasha took a step to Kouga and was pulling out his Tetsusaiga when he heard SIT BOY!

Kagome looking down at him said you can't just attack someone InuYasha really and Kouga I am not your women. After Kouga stopped laughing at InuYasha, he gave Kagome an apologetic look. Sorry, I came because I was sent this way, lord Sesshomaru asked me to tell Dog boy that he wanted to see him. He needs a jewel Shard, and wanted InuYasha to meet him he is on his way to you guys.

Kagome was looking murderess at that. He wants the jewel now too don't we have enough with Naraku and every other demon trying to get hold of it now Sesshomaru wanted it now too, there is no way I am giving it to him she said with a snarl. Inuyasha walked back to Kouga; did Sesshomaru say why he wanted to shards? Kouga looked surprised that InuYasha was not yelling at this. No he just said he needs to use one and wanted you to meet him. I don't think he wanted the jewel; I think he just needs a shard for some reason. Also I thought you may need to know, some how he got his hand back. InuYasha was surprised he had thought he gave up using other hands. He is using another arm again; he said he would live with his arm how it was? Kouga said "No he has his arm back, not using someone else; it was his sent only some how it has been re-grown." InuYasha was reeling how was that possible? I guess we need to go see what he wants; we will leave in the morning InuYasha said, deep in thought. Kagome couldn't believe InuYasha was actually going to meet, him knowing he was after the jewel shards. InuYasha have you lost your mind, why would we meet him, when you know he wants the shards? When he didn't answer fast enough she started to yell at him about everything that Sesshomaru had done in the past. Why should they trust him? InuYasha who couldn't take much more tonight, looked at her and said that if Sesshomaru really wanted to just take the shards, he would have taken Kouga's and continued to walk away back to where everyone else was sitting when Kagome yelled out SIT BOY; planting him into the dirt once again. It was Sango who decided to stop anymore yelling. Kagome if we don't meet him he will just come after us, until he finds us. Its better if we meet him on our terms, and InuYasha has a point Sesshomaru never has wanted them in the past, if he wanted to take them he could have just taken Kouga, or attack us for them. He asked for us to meet him, and I for one don't think we need anymore pissed off powerful demons after our blood; it's better to find out what's going on and why he needs it. Kagome just took a breath and said fine, but you could see she was still up set when she passed out the food, there was no more talk and they turned in for the night. Bright and early the next morning they head back to find Sesshomaru, still the only one talking to Kagome was Kouga, who was happy to have her all to himself for once; so was not paying attention to the tension between Kagome and the others.

Next time: the night between Harry and Sesshomaru, and the trip to meet InuYasha and the gang. Will Harry still think that sit is not so bad when he sees it 1st hand what Sesshomaru was talking about?


End file.
